A New Start
by spartygirl46
Summary: The Mori spirit user Leah Ozera is the girlfriend of alchemist Ian and ex of Ian's brother Marcus Finch. Leah is happy for the first time in a while until Marcus comes back and Leah has to help him and a few others restore Strigori with her best friend Dimitri Belikov because Ian and Sydney may be in danger. Suggesting reading Secret hearts first. DISCONTINUED.
1. Normal

**Chapter 1: Normal**

**LPOV**

Believe it or not but everything still didn't feel back to normal. But for me, what was normal? My life story was depressing and complicated. I was a 19 year old vampire girl who has had a tough childhood. I was Amelia Ozera and till I was 11 years of age, I had a perfect life.

As a child of two royal Mori I had my life planned ahead of me. Once I turned 15 I could become Lady Ozera and lead the Ozera family. People in my bloodline weren't so keen on this idea and nobody ever thought it could happen because I didn't even have a power/element. That was until I turned 6 and learned how to read minds. I realized I was gifted in an element not like any other. After that happened my parents sent me to a Mori woman like me in Canada named Freda. She taught me my element which was called spirit and I learned all of the abilities that she knew. Since I could read minds I matured before my time, while being only 6 years old I had the mindset of a 16 year old. I was 10 when my teacher died, leaving me back with my parents at court. They were constantly fighting, my mother a wild fee spirit and my father disciplined and serious. My father wanted me to become queen eventually but my mother wanted me to do whatever I wanted, and I wanted to experience everything this world had to offer. That was the plan until another pair of Ozera's turned into a Strigori on purpose, leaving my whole bloodline disgraced and terrified. That was when I was 11, the same year when my mom left my father and I to be with her guardian, claiming that she would come back to get me but she never did. My father was obsessed with making our family honored again; respected more than any other royal family even I was his queen in chess, the strongest asset to protect the king. But sometimes even the queen can get too focused on the idea of protecting the main focus which in my case was my bloodline. When another disaster occurred the Mori and Dhampir queen was supposedly murdered by Rose Hathaway. I realized what I wanted to do again, where I wanted to go, what I wanted to experience. I ran away, taking only an alchemist named Marcus and my guardian. I ran off to Europe and eventually ended up staying in Rome. That was when I fell in love with Marcus the alchemist. He introduced me to his brother Ian, who became my best friend and secret love. Marcus began to detect Ian and my growing relationship and ended up getting angry and harming me. Ian rescued me and we ended up getting together that night. I went to Marcus the next day to tell him that it was over, only to find out that he cheated on me with another alchemist who found out about him and I and turned him in, making him a alchemist on the run. I thought that Ian I could never work after that, for I was risking his safety. So I returned to court. Rose turned out not to be the killer and it turned out my cousin Tasha did it, bringing down the Ozera name even more.

That was when I met my Cousin Christian and friend Dimitri. We soon became best friends and Dimitri convinced me to come to meet his girlfriend Rose Hathaway and help my new boss/queen look out for her little sister. Ian turned out to be there along with Sydney, a girl he was in love with. Sydney turned out to be my enemy and then a best friend after we saved Jill, the queen's sister, from a jealous and crazed ex-girlfriend of Eddie's and some Strigori. After that Marcus came back and Ian made him leave. That ended badly but worked out well for us, for then we fell deeper in love and started dating, him forgetting all about his feelings for Sydney.

It's been a year and a half since then and now nothing has changed other than wedding plans for Christian and Lissa. Sydney is still with Adrian, Jill with Eddie, Dimitri with Rose, and me with Ian. Over the past year and a half Ian and I moved back to court along with Sydney, Adrian, and the rest of the gang, for that was the safest place for alchemists that like or love Mori and Dhampirs should be for if we met an alchemist here they would have sent Sydney and Ian to re-education. Dimitri and Rose even eloped. Everything seemed like it was back to normal, or as normal as it could get with our odd situation.

* * *

It was the day of my boss/queen/ friend, Lissa's wedding and we were in a room in the palace getting ready. Her wedding dress was beautiful just like the woman wearing it. It was a Grecian style one shoulder white dress with a belt of diamonds just below the breast-line. Lissa was in love with it completely as soon as she saw it when we were shopping with Rose and Sydney. But now she was second guessing it, along with everything else. Jill was out getting some champagne for her sister, Sydney was fixing Mia and Camille hair, and Rose was missing.

"Lissa, relax. It's Rose. She wouldn't miss your wedding for anything." I said, hoping to sooth the frantic bride.

"Yeah, I know it's Rose. That's why I know she will be fashionably late."

"She'll be here Lissa, lets just get your mind off of it."

She sighed and twirled a fallen strand of her hair from her up do on her finger. "Ok, you have the list of all things needed."

I bent down and picked up my clipboard from the desk. "Something blue?" I asked.

She smiled and held up a blue laced guarder. "Check."

"Something new?"

She jested to her gown. "Um, if this is not brand new then we are going to have some troubles with the lady who made it 'for the queen only'."

"Something old?"

She held up her great grandmothers silver and gold comb to me. "Check."

I took the comb and slid it into her bob of curly blonde hair. "Something borrowed?"

She held up her dress and smiled at her shoes. "These are Jill's."

A sudden knock startled us all. Lissa rushed to the door and flung it open. "Rose I am going to kill… well you're not Rose. Why are you in here, Ian?"

I flipped my head around to see my gorgeous boyfriend, dashing in his tux.

"I'm here for Leah." He explained.

"Yeah, you can do that on your own time." Lissa mumbled.

Sydney, Mia, and Camille started to giggle and I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Don't worry it's for Christian. He needs to talk to her."

I leaned on the desk and Ian came in. his eyes went large as he examined me from head to toe. I suddenly loved the dress Lissa picked out for us, a strapless dark blue dress with a black ribbon above my hips. My long, dark hair was curly with a black diamond headband. I thought I looked good but Ian's eyes conformed it.

"You like what you see, Mister Jansen?"

He smirked. "I'd like it even more if it was off of you and on the…"

"Don't finish that, please." Mia interrupted, examining what Sydney did to her hair in the mirror.

I blushed and Ian laughed. "Ok Mia. Lissa, is it okay if I steal her away?"

"Why does he need her again?"

"She is his cousin and other than Dimitri, his best friend."

"Well she can't leave until Rose shows up."

Just then the tall brunette popped in, in the same dress I wore making me feel like a twig.

"Perfect timing!" Ian said, clapping his hands together then wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Sorry I'm late, I over slept." Rose explained.

"Over slept my ass." Ian mumbled.

"IAN!" I yelled slapping his arm.

"He's right." Lissa said. "She has the 'just had sex' hair."

Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch with Sydney and Camille. "You're just jealous because I can see my boyfriend and you can't."

"I'm pretty sure there wasn't a lot of seeing involved…" Camille mumbled. Rose gave her a death glare and Lissa rolled her eyes.

Ian pulled me out of the room before I could hear the rest of the conversation. He shoved me against the wall and started kissing my neck.

"Did Christian really need me?" I asked as he kissed my bare shoulder.

"Not as much as I need you."

I giggled as he ran his tongue on my neck. "Ian, I have to go see Christian!"

He moaned and pinned my hips to the wall and pressed his lips against my neck. "I still need you my love."

"But she doesn't need a hickey before the wedding!" Jill said, coming up behind us. She was carrying the champagne and walked to the door where all the bridesmaids and her sister was.

Ian slowly but sadly removed his lips from my neck and hands from my hips. "Later." He whispered in my ear, the words making me blush.

Jill rolled her eyes and disappeared into a room of my giggling friends.

Ian kissed my lips, this time to quickly. "Come on, the groom needs you."

I grinned. "What happened to you need me more?"

He looked pained as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the grooms room. "I still do. But I think Lissa will kill me if I rip that dress off."

I giggled and he held the door open for me. "My lady."

I stepped in to find a similar room to ours but it didn't reek of perfume or have cases and cases of makeup in it.

Dimitri whipped around and smiled as soon as he saw me. "Thank god you are here. He is freaking out."

I looked around only to find Eddie, Adrian, and his other guardian Adam. "Where is he exactly?"

"I think he went to go get some more beer…"Adrian said, texting someone on his phone.

"God dammit! Lissa will kill you guys if her fiance is drunk on her wedding day!"

"Don't worry, I'm not drunk." Someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see my best friend, saddened eyes. I hugged him. "What happened Christian? Is it the wedding?"

He shook his head. "No, the wedding is keeping me somewhat stable."

"What is it then?"

He let go of me and flopped down on the couch, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to me. "Go on, read it."

I grabbed it and sat down next to him, unfolding the paper.

_Dear Christian, I'm sorry for everything that has happened. Being behind these bars has helped me think more clearly than I ever have before. I know you don't want to talk to me and I don't blame you either. I just want you to know I love you. I heard that today is Lissa and your wedding. I am so proud of you and the man that you have became. I know that words won't do anything, so I was hopping that you could come see me sometime soon. Please?_

_Congrats. I wish only happiness in your and Lissa's life._

_ Love, Aunt Tasha_

I handed the letter back to him and sighed. "I'm sorry Christian."

"You didn't go kill the queen and then frame my friend. And you out of all people know what she has done to this familys name."

I bit my lip. "Yeah I do. But forget her for this one day, alright? You are marring Lissa, the love of your life. You can worry about Tasha after your honey moon."

He smiled. "Alright. You have to be getting back before Lissa comes in and kills me."

I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit. Remember Lissa is the one in white."

He rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock."

I laughed and walked out the door, Ian trailing behind.

"You ok?" he asked when we were alone in the hallway.

I nodded. "I just don't want her to ruin his day. Evil little bitch that girl is."

Ian laughed and kissed me tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I slipped inside the room to find everyone with a champane glass in their hand.

"Come on, toast time." Sydney said, handing me a glass.

I grabbed it and joined the circle of my friends.

Rose held up her glass. "To Vasilisa Dragomir, soon to be Vasilisa Dragomir-Ozera. May you have many fire spitting children by Pyro." Lissa rolled her eyes and smiled. Rose grinned and rose her glass higher. "To Lissa."

"To Lissa!" we all called. We clinked our glasses and drank.

Jill gasped and put her glass down. "Sydney, hand me the coral lipstick and pale foundation."

"Why?" Sydney asked, putting her glass down and grabbing the items.

"Have you seen Leah?" she asked, taking the makeup from Sydney and applying it to my skin.

I looked in the mirror and saw pink lines on my neck and shoulders.

"Note to self," Mia said grinning. "Don't let Leah anywhere near Ian before a big event."

"Or let Rose sleep in the same bed as Dimitri." Lissa added, grinning at her best friend.

"I'll drink to that." Sydney said, drinking her champagne.

"Oh look at you miss perfect." I said after Jill re-applied my lipstick. "You had to use pancake makeup just to hide your hickey."

We all started to laugh uncontrollably. When we finally stopped Lissa smiled. "I have a feeling this is going to be one of the best years of our lives."


	2. Letter of Lies

**Chapter 2: Letter of Lies**

**LPOV**

The wedding was beautiful and amazing. Everyone from court and all around the world came to see the beautiful queen; Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera get married on this hot summer day. I was in line after Sydney and Camille and before Rose. After Sydney walked down it was my turn. I was walking down the aisle, not being able to see anyone but the most handsome man in the world; Ian. I could barely make out everyone else but all I knew was that Christian looked like he was going to explode with happiness. When I reached the end I peeled off to the left next to Sydney.

When Lissa came everyone stood in 'oohs' and 'ahs'. Honestly I thought she was the most beautiful Mori ever. She was one of my closest friends and soon to be cousin. I swear nobody could ever walk with as much grace and beauty as Lissa. I look over at Christian to see him starry-eyed and amazed. Ian was looking at me still with the same look in his eyes. I winked at him and smiled. He gave me a sly smile and returned the wink. The priest went on and on about marriage and stuff and god. Honestly I loved my friends but this was really boring. I was trying not to laugh at Ian because he kept on reciting the words. Every word the priest said Ian mouthed.

Ian stopped when the vows came up. "Christian," Lissa said, eyes starting to water. "Let me just start with saying I love you. You have made me the happiest woman alive just by being in your presence. I know what it's like to lose you, and I swear it will never happen again. You are my soul mate, my other half. What is sprit without a flame to lead away the darkness? I love you, and always will."

That was when Christian started to tear up too.

"Pussy." Adrian whispered to him so only he and our friends could hear.

Christian whipped around and gave him the death glare. We all smiled and laughed a little bit but turned silent when he turned back to Lissa. "Lissa, at St. Vladimir's nobody would even look at me or if they did it would be out of fright. You looked at me like I was a human being, like I had a meaning. You made me feel like I've never felt before and I knew by our first kiss that you were meant for me and me for you. We went through many obstacles and many hardships, but we can just blame them all on Adrian."

People laughed and Lissa smiled. "Sounds great to me."

More laughs and smiles.

"I can't even try to put what I feel for you in words, but the best way I've found so far is I love you."

By then, almost everyone was crying. "The rings?" the priest asked. Rose and Dimitri handed them to their best friends.

The priest said some words and first Lissa repeated them, then Christian, each sliding a golden band on their ring finger. "I do." They both said.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

Christian swept Lissa into his arms and dipped her back before kissing her. They got up and walked down the aisle, all of us peeling behind. Ian linked my arm and kissed my cheek.

"Lesson learned." I whispered to him. "Don't let you go to a wedding."

He grinned. "Why?"

"Because you know more than the priest does about this stuff."

He laughed and buried his face in my hair. "Well I have been to alchemist school and millions of weddings."

I smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love you."

He kissed my cheek. "I love you more."

"That's not exactly possible."

"Oh, I think it is."

I looked behind him to see someone I really didn't want to see along with the guests. I blinked and he was gone. I blinked again and he still wasn't there.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and continued to walk. "Yeah, I just think I saw somebody."

"Who?"

I smiled at him, not wanting him to know or he would freak out. "Just someone from my past."

He scratched his ear. "Anyone I should know about?"

I shook my head. "It's all fine."

Once away from the guests I gave him a quick kiss. "I need to go use the ladies room, alright?"

He nodded. "I'll bed waiting with Adrian and Dimitri."

I opened the door to the bathroom and walked over to the mirror. My red marks were slightly showing if you looked up close and my lipstick was smudged a little bit. I pulled out my lipstick and reapplied it. I heard a moan come from one of the stalls. I peered over to find two pairs of feet, one with white gladiator heels that Jill owns and barrowed to a special someone.

"Oh my god you two!" I shouted at the new married couple. "You've been married for a minute and you two are already doing it!"

A girlish giggle came from the stall. "Sorry Leah." Lissa said.

I rolled my eyes and walked out. "Have fun."

"Doing what?" a man's voice said. I couldn't see him along the shadows but all I could tell was he was tall and built, definitely not a Mori.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you sir."

He laughed. "Really Leah? Sir?" He stepped out of the shadows and I gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes, but it was him, the man I saw earlier, my lovers brother, my ex-boyfriend, Marcus Finch.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You look lovely, much more beautiful than the others."

"Stop with the games Marcus and answer the question."

He gave me his devilish smile. "Games? I don't know what you are talking about my love."

"Don't call me that, I'm not your love."

"Ah, that's right! You are with my little brother just like I predicted."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being such a dick Marcus and stop stalling. You know how much I hate that."

He walked closer to me, to close. But then again to close was all the way to Africa. "I love the fire in you my Leah. It was one of the things that drew me in. Well other than the fact that you are just plain beautiful."

I bit my lip. "Don't make me get Ian."

"Oh, what's my brother going to do? Break my nose again and threaten to call the alchemists? Alchemists have no power in court; you of all people should know that."

I sighed and walked over to a bench. "Yeah well I have a lot of power here and would you stop thinking about ripping my clothes off, Jesus Crist!"

"It's alright; you can just call me Mark."

I rolled my eyes.

"And you can't blame me. I know Ian would be thinking the same thing."

"We both know I can't read Ian's mind."

"But you can read mine. How does that work?"

"Your alchemist tattoo is completely gone. Ian's had a different person get rid of his, more of like protection from everything else."

His thoughts grew more and more perverted, images of us together rushed through my head.

"I said knock it off! I don't want to know how you would bang me!"

He laughed and leaned against the wall. "I think you do, but knowing you, you probably want to know why I'm here."

I looked at him like he was a dumbass. "No, I have been saying I want to know if unicorns exist."

He grinned. "God I missed you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I can tell. Just say it already!"

"Why can't you get it from my mind?"

"Cause it's not what you are thinking about and I've had a little champagne, alright?"

"Ok, ok. We need you."

"Wow! That explains everything! Thank you Marcus!"

He grinned. "We are a team involved to get rid of the warriors of light along with some alchemist. We want to turn their minds around to help the vampires and kill Strigori."

"All right and why do you need me?"

"Well you are the most advanced spirit user in the world. We are going to try to help the Strigori turn back to their original state."

I bit my lip. "So we are like Strigori changers?"

He nodded. "This place needs more Mori and Dhampirs. They are becoming more and more endangered each day. We found a cure now we need to use it."

I sighed. "How come I feel like there are conditions?"

"Cause there is. The alchemists are after Sydney and Ian because they think they both have information to use against them and the warriors."

"They do." I mumbled.

"Exactly. So they need to stay in court, along with all of your other friends."

I bit my lip. "Who exactly is 'we'?"

"Well we are collecting more and more people for our group but we only need you and another guardian and we are thinking Dimitri Belikov."

"He will never leave Rose."

"He will if it's for the safety of his best friends and her. She needs to stay to protect Lissa, for Strigori are hatching a plan to kill her and Jill."

"How do you know this?"

"We had another sprit user before he got murdered. He turned 2 Dhampirs and 3 Mori, all who belonged to a super elite coven of Strigori."

I walked over to the window and looked across the lake. There was trees lit up by a million little lights and music was playing. That was where my friends and family were.

"You know we are probably all going to die doing this right?" I asked him.

"Yes, but we are also saving this world. And if we have you by our side, the most powerful Mori out there, then we will thrive. What do you say Leah? Are you in or are you out?"

I sighed. "Ian can't know, can he?"

"No. My little brother will probably try to come after you and we both know the alchemist will use that opportunity to kill him."

"So what do I do? Leave without a word?"

"No, he will think something has happened to you."

"What do I say?"

"You don't. Write him a letter saying that you can't do it anymore. Tell him you're in love with me and are coming back to where you belong."

I started to tear up. "No, I can't do that."

"Leah, it's the only way. He cannot know that you are risking your life for him or he will stop you."

"Then I won't go."

"If you don't go then he will be killed along with Sydney! They might even kill anyone that they are friends with because maybe they talked to him about it. The alchemists will find a way if you don't act now, Leah!"

I choked back a sob. "Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

The night went on beautifully like any other wedding. Ian and I danced all night. I held onto him tight for I feared that it might be the last time I would ever see him. I know I would break his heart along with mine, but I knew Marcus was right. Once I got all alcohol out of my system I accessed his mind. I saw what he and his group found out and that Ian was in even more danger than we discussed. Marcus and I talked to Dimitri and Rose, for Dimitri would be coming with us. Every time I looked at Ian my heart split more and more. This was the end. Maybe I would die, but at least I would die for the man I love and my species to survive.

At our hotel room Ian was exhausted. We went to bed right away but neither of us could sleep.

"Do you ever think about us getting married?" he asked suddenly.

I smiled in the darkness and slid under the covers. "Maybe."

"What a great descriptive answer! I'm so proud that you can explain things that well. It's so amazing."

I laughed and snuggled into his arms. "I love you Ian Jansen, I want you to know that I always will, no matter what."

He pulled me tighter to him. "I love you too Amelia Ozera. I will never stop until the day I die."

I started to cry.

"Leah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied. "I'm just so happy."

He laughed. "Me too babe, me too."

We laid in bed for a while, until I realized he fell asleep. I unwrapped myself from his arms and crawled out. I walked over to the desk and pulled out the cheap hotel pen and pad of paper and started to scribble down my letter of lies. After I was done I walked over and planted a kiss on his lips, for that would probably be the last time I would ever see him again.

"This is a new start, for the both of us. I promise I will fight for you, Ian. I love you."

* * *

I met Rose and Dimitri later on. Rose dropped off my duffle bag and Dimitri my other stuff. They were all up on each other, making out like it was the last time they would see each other, and maybe it would be. Maybe this was the end of the group, the last time all of us would be alive. I wished Ian could know.

"It's alright Leah." Rose said pulling me into a hug, almost like she was the one who could read thoughts. "I'll keep him safe for you. Just promise you'll take care of Dimitri."

I nodded. "Of course. Encourage him to see other people and do not let him find out, no matter what."

She nodded and hugged me tighter. "Bye Leah."

"Bye Rose."

Rose and Dimitri kissed one last time before we left to out meeting place.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Are you?"

He shook his head and gave me a sad smile. "I'll be better once I know she is safe for good. And Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"This really will be a new and better start; maybe not for us but for the Mori and Dhampir species."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."


	3. Strangers

Chapter 3: Strangers

IPOV

I stretched my hand across the bed, expecting Leah to be there. I was a little surprised to see the sheets empty but Leah did this all the time. She usually got an early call from her work or training session with Dimitri or sometimes she just couldn't sleep and she would go for a run. I immediately eliminated the work call because Lissa was on her honeymoon.

I pulled the covers off of me and examined the room. I no longer saw Leah's suitcase or clothes all over the place. I got up and went to the bathroom, no longer seeing any makeup and hairbrushes. I pulled out my phone and was about to call her when I saw a cheap little piece of paper lying on the desk.

_Dear Ian, I'm sorry I'm not saying this in person but I can't do this anymore. I think you are an amazing man and a great friend but nothing more than that. I'm in love with Marcus and have run away with him. I'm sorry to drop this on you like this but I need you to get over me. I don't know who I was kidding. Alchemist and Mori relationships don't work. You need to stay at court though for your own good and safety. Don't come look for me for I will tell you the same things I am telling you now. _

_ With much sorrow, Amelia Ozera_

My heart crumbled like the cheap piece of paper in my hand. I felt like my world no longer had meaning. I wanted to die. I felt a gut wrenching feeling as a sat down on the bed, nothing but her words swirling around in my head. Those words that might kill me.

LPOV

I clutched my phone tightly, wishing that he would call me and beg for me back. I wanted to hear Ian's voice on the other end of the line so badly my head was spinning.

Dimitri wasn't doing much better than I was. But at least Rose knew what was going on while Ian was left in the dark. Rose apparently told Jill, who couldn't keep from telling Adrian, who told Sydney everything. I was dreading that phone call from my best friend so badly, saying nothing would have been so much more easy then saying nothing to my friends.

My phone started to sing and I bit my lip. It wasn't Ian, but Sydney. I hit talk and before I could even say a single word my best friend started yelling at me.

"I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW HOW PISSED I AM RIGHT NOW! YOU LEAVE TO GO RISK YOURSELF TO EVIL STRIGORI AND YOU DON'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE TO ME OR ANYONE! I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF AMELIA ANNE OZERA! EVERYONE IS MESSED UP RIGHT NOW AND WE HAVENT EVEN SEEN IAN YET!"

I took a breath and tried with all my strength to hold back the water works. "I'm so sorry Syd but…"

"DON'T FINISH THAT UNLESS THERE IS A BUT I'M COMING BACK!"

"Then I'm not talking."

Sydney sighed. "Why did you go without telling me?"

"Because I knew that you would try to stop me."

"Well no dip Sherlock! You're my best friend! You really think that I would let you go on this stupid thing?"

"No that's why I didn't say anything! And don't tell Ian a thing! Keep him oblivious! I can't risk him coming after me."

"Leah, what did you tell the poor boy to keep him here without following you?"

I bit my lip. "I told him that I was in love with Marcus and I didn't love him and other hurtful things."

There was a pregnant pause. "Well no matter how bitchy that is it's smart. God dammit Leah! We are going to have to mend the poor boys heart!"

I nodded and looked over at Marcus who was talking to a water Mori I haven't met yet. "Please take care of him. All of this is for him and he is my world. Try to get him with other girls, try to get him happy. Make him forget me."

"I will try but that will be hard. You two are made for the other."

I pulled my lips in my mouth and clenched my eyes shut. "Yeah, I know."

"How are you holding up?"

"Well, I just had to let go of the only man I will probably ever love and all my friends because I might die. I'm traveling with complete strangers and an ex-boyfriend who reminds me so much of Ian, not helping me very much."

"I'm sorry Leah. I really am. I still am hating on you a little bit but this is killing everyone around you, and you too. Losing both you and Dimitri is going to have a huge impact on all of us."

I nodded and pulled my legs up to my chest. "I know, but I need to keep Ian and you and everyone safe and save some people."

"I know. But you do know I will kill you if you don't contact me at least once a day, right?"

I laughed. "I kind of figured that Syd."

"Good."

"Tell everyone I said hello."

"Of course."

I hung up and hugged my knees as Marcus walked over to me.

"Hey beautiful, why the long face?"

I gave him the 'I'm going to kill you' face and put my legs down. I stood up and walked over to Dimitri and sat next to him.

"I can't stand him." He muttered under his breath so only I could hear him."

"Trust me; I think everyone that is sensible feels the same."

"He acts like he is the most superior person in this world."

"Try dating him."

He looked at me like I was on drugs. "I would rather not; I can't even stand the sight of the man."

I laughed and snuggled into his arms. "Dimitri?"

"Mmhm?"

"Do you think we will ever see everyone ever again?"

"Of course. We are the two biggest bad asses around here. We can do anything."

I laughed at my best friend. "Now who's acting like the most superior person in the world?"

He grinned which was rare. "I'm not acting."

Just then Marcus called us over.

"Do I have to?" Dimitri asked.

I rolled my eyes and ducked out of his arms, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards Marcus and the strangers.

"Leah, Dimitri, I would like to introduce you to everyone. Guys this is Amelia Ozera and Dimitri Belikov. Leah is a spirit user and fighter. She can read minds, bring people back to life, and charm any man out there. She even had me for a while and then my little brother Ian."

"Dick." I muttered under my breath.

"Dimitri is one of the best guardians out there. He's Russian obviously and the husband of Rose Belikov, who used to be called Rosemarie Hathaway. Dimitri was a former Strigori and he can help the ones we change get through it."

Everyone's thoughts were swarming with images of what happened to the last guy they changed. After finding out what he did as a Strigori he killed himself.

Marcus turned to a big tall guy, but not as tall as Dimitri. "This is Ashton Dunstan. He's a former warrior of light until he found out what they were keeping from them. He changed sides when he fell for Annie, our Mori water user."

He then turned to a petite little strawberry blonde. "This is Annie Larivino. She's our water Mori and she was the first one to join me on my little mission."

Annie rolled her eyes as Marcus put his arm around her. Ashton tensed up but Marcus didn't notice.

"Hi." Said a Mori middle aged man, extending his hand. "I think Marcus is being to controlling like usual. I'm Landon Walsh. I'm the Doctor here."

I shook his hand and then he shook Dimiri's.

Two small girls who sat on the couch were obviously twins. They waved. The only thing different between them is one had fire red hair and the other had black. The one with the red hair smiled. "Hi I'm Raquel Paola and this is Raven. We are both Earth users."

I smiled and a dashing man came up to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Hello beautiful young woman. I am Liam Collins. I am the fire user here. And do you know what they say?" he grinned wickedly. "A little fire in the spirit doesn't make the world so dark."

"I've never heard that, Liam." Stated a tall brunette. "Hi, I'm Naomi, Naomi Dexter. I'm the brains of the group."

"Naomi has a photographic memory and is a genially amazing." Ashton stated. Annie rolled her eyes and sat down next to the twins, obviously jealous.

Naomi blushed. "I'm not nearly as amazing as you Ashton." Naomi hid her crush in person but with her thoughts she was clearly in love with the ex-warrior.

"I'm Freddy. I'm just the earth user." Said a red headed boy with a lot of freckles. He was probably 14 or 15, maybe younger.

"I'm Quincy, the air user." Quincy looked a lot like Freddy but without the red hair and freckles and he looked my age. I got into his head to see that he was Freddy's older brother."

"It's nice to meet you all." I said, and Dimitri agreed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." Naomi agreed smiling big.

Liam winked at me, getting a dirty look from Marcus.

"Oh chill Marcus! She's not your possession!" Raven said, speaking for the first time.

That got a few laughs from everyone. "Well I'm sure your tiered Leah, so I suggest you get some rest." The doc said.

"Yeah, we start training tomorrow." Robby chipped in.

I nodded. "Alright, I'll see you guys later. It's great meeting you."

"You too." They all chirped.

I then walk to the back of the train to my new room. I flopped down on the bed and got in the covers, not even bothering to change out of my jeans and t-shirt. "Oh god Ian, how I wish you were here."


	4. A New Look

**Chapter 4: A New Look**

**IPOV**

Every step seemed harder and harder to take. Every little thing reminded me of her, even floor where she slipped so many times because of her clumsiness. I smiled slightly at the memory of a few weeks ago, before all the wedding business took full swing.

"Ian! Where did you put my Poptarts?!" Leah called from the kitchen.

"In the oven!" I yelled sarcastically. I turned my attention back to the TV. They were announcing Lissa's new laws and why some people were acting up.

"There not in the oven!" she yelled.

I laughed, got up and went to the kitchen to find her peering into the oven. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You do know I was being sarcastic, right?"

She shut the oven quickly and looked at me with fury in her eyes.

"Why would you think I would put the Poptarts in the oven?"

"Because I can't find them any where else!" she said, crossing her arms and pulling away from my grasp.

I laughed and walked over to the cupboard and opened it, a box of cinnamon Poptarts staring back at me.

She bit her lip like she always did when she was uncomfortable. "Okay, maybe I didn't look that hard…" she walked over and some how managed to fall flat on her butt.

I tried so hard but I couldn't refrain myself from laughing. It was hysterical to see her scrunched up face as she claimed that a puddle of water was on the floor. She came up with 5 more excuses before breaking into cute little giggles.

I reached my hand down to help her up. She hesitated for a second, grabbed it, and yanked me down next to her. Her giggles became louder and she leaned over and kissed me.

* * *

**LPOV**

I woke up to nobody next to me. The puking feeling returned as I made my way to the bathroom, running as fast as I could to the toilet, barley making it as I puked up all of my diner from last night. I looked at my phone to see the clock read 5:45, only and hour later than when I went to sleep. I groaned and threw my head back. I barley managed to stand up on my feet because I was so dizzy. I leaned against the wall, wiping my mouth and brushing my teeth. I walked back to my room and threw on a different shirt and pulling my hair into a ponytail. My hair was ridiculously long but Ian wouldn't let me cut it, claiming it was so beautiful like that. But as beautiful as it was, I didn't want to be recognized by Amelia Ozera anymore. I walked out of my room to see Raquel and Robbie passed out on the couch, Marcus on the floor. I knocked on Raven's door to see if she was awake. She was. Her black hair now had blue streaks in it.

"Um, hi. Do you have any more hair dye?" I asked

She smiled. "You came to the right place." She opened the door and walked to her bathroom. "So what color do you want?" she called.

I laughed nervously, not even knowing the answer to that question. "Um, I think I'll go Blonde."

Raven walked out, throwing me a box of L'Oreal hair dye. "This should do the trick. It will be a dirty blonde since your hair is so dark unless you bleach it first. So why are you dying your hair?"

I shrugged. "I guess I don't want to be recognized as easily. If someone goes looking for me they will be looking for long dark hair.

Raven smiled. "So you want a hair cut too?"

I nodded. "I'll probably just get it done when we stop."

Raven shook her head and told me to follow her. She led me out of her room and into someone else's. It was a female's room obviously, but the girl was out of the room and in the closet. The small twin sized bed was in the corner, leaving a salon like room. I was shocked at how much Paul Mitchell stuff there was on the rows of shelves. Just then Naomi stepped out of the closet.

"Oh, hello Raven, Leah. What are you girls doing here?'

"Leah need's a haircut and dye." Raven stated, throwing herself on the bed.

Naomi smiled. "You came to the perfect place. I think just cause we are killing people and saving the world that we should still look good while doing so!"

Raven sighed. "Stop lying. You only think that because of warrior boy."

"He's not a warrior anymore so shut up Raven and start calling him by his real name!"

Raven shook her head. "Not going to happen."

Naomi rolled her eyes and led me to a salon chair. She pulled out a brush and was trying to brush it gently, but after all the snarls ended up yanking on it. "How is your hair like this? Seriously, its so tangled you can't even run your fingers through it!"

"I have thick, long, curly hair. I'd like to see you trying to manage your hair like that."

"So how short do you want it?"

I looked at myself in the mirror and Naomi held covered more and more with a black sheet of paper.

"There."

She stopped, leaving about half of my hair gone. It was official; my long hair would just be about halfway down my neck.

* * *

I walked into the living room a few hours later. Three wolf whistles called out to me, making me blush.

"Wow Leah, that looks great!" Freddy said

Everyone but in words of agreement.

"Thanks, but Naomi did it." I stated, still blushing.

"Only Naomi could do such an amazing job." Said the blonde warrior guy. I totally forgot his name but his thoughts were swarming with unfaithful ideas.

Naomi blushed darker than I did. "Well, I'm just decent."

Warrior dude shook his head violently. "No, you are amazing."

I was expecting some thoughts from Annie but apparently she was still sleeping along with the doctor and Quincy. Marcus thoughts were disturbing and I didn't want to tune into his at all but the thoughts just kept coming. Freddy was thinking of Raquel but Raquel was into Quincy who was in love with Raven. Raven wasn't into anyone but the thoughts of the Mori that got restored and killed himself still made her sick to her stomach. It was all that she could think of because she was with him when it happened. The words that he said were tearing her apart.

I blinked hard to find Marcus behind me whispering in my ear.

"You know, I think I'm liking the short hair better." He said, his hot breath leaving trails across my neck.

"You say it like I care."

He smiled. "I know you do, beautiful."

Someone cleared their thought and I turned to face Dimitri. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all." "Absolutely." Marcus and I said at the same time.

"Where's the training room?" I asked Freddy who mentioned it last night, or this morning, whatever.

"It's a few train cars left of the kitchen. I suggest eating afterwards though."

I laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." I told him as Dimitri and I walked to the kitchen train car.

"I think it's cool that they own a train. It's definitely different."

I laughed and grabbed an apple. "I think its better than Lissa's privet jet.

Dimitri grinned. "Definitely."

We found the train car and I walked into the Ladies Locker room and changed into some shorts and a spandex shirt.

I walked out to find Dimitri getting everything out. "Just curious, but do you still have feelings for Marcus?" he asked.

I shook my head violently. "NO! That's just messed up that you would even think that!"

He held up his hands like the police just caught him committing a crime. "Well sorry, but there was something going on there."

"From his part, not mine."

He nodded and stepped on to the mat. "Wrestling?"

I shrugged and crouched down. "Bring it Belikov."

He brought it, but so did I. He barley beat me the first time, then he killed me the second, and I barley got him the third.

"You're getting better Ozera." He confessed. "You're almost as good as Rose and I."

I grinned. "That means I might end up being more bad-ass than both of you cause I can read my opponents next move, bring people back to life they killed, and kick their ass."

He smiled. "You do that."

"I will!"

He sighed and leaned back on a wall. "Leah, can I tell you something?"

I nodded. "Of course. You can always tell me anything."

"Well, you know my sister right?"

I nodded again.

"Well, the man she slept with will kill her baby if she doesn't give it up or get an abortion."

"Well what does your sister want?"

"She doesn't want to loose him and doesn't want a child yet."

"So what is she going to do?"

He sighed and took a gulp of water. "Well, she wants Rose and I to have it."

I blinked. "What?"

"Yeah."

I leaned back against the wall. "Well what do you two want?"

"I want it but Rose is nervous. She terrified to be a mother and she says it would be hard because of work."

"And now there is this."

He sighed. "And now there is this."

"So what are you two going to do?"

"Well, I talked to Rose before the wedding, and we called my sister and agreed to take it."

"But you'll be far away or dead!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I can't leave Rose alone if something does happen to me. Last time I did that she went a little, well, not normal."

I nodded. "I see. So what's the plan? When are you getting it?"

He bit his lip. "A month. I'm going back then too and I want you to come back with me."

I looked down. "I don't think that it will all be over by then. I need to make sure Ian and Sydney are safe."

He sighed. "I know. I just wanted my best friend to help me out."

I gave him a sweaty hug. "I know, but imagine yourself in my position; that Rose is in danger if you don't go stop something's going on."

He gave me a sad smile. "I know."

Just then I felt something rise from my stomach. My eyes widened as I ran into the bathroom and puked up that stupid apple.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked urgently.

I nodded and wiped my mouth with my towel. "Yes, just my stomach isn't keeping anything down."

"Ok, go lay down."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my water bottle and towel. "What am I? Your dog?"

Once I got to my room I pulled out my phone and called Sydney. She picked up her phone on the first ring.

"Hey stranger, how are you?"

I sighed. "Not great. Dimitri killed me in wrestling and I can't even keep an apple down."

"That sucks! I'm sorry. Lissa is down with the same thing apparently. She's been puking for awhile."

"How long?"

"About a month. Why?"

"She might be pregnant. Ask her about her last period."

"Do you think you're pregnant?"

"Oh god no! I've just been puking for 24 hours!"

"Ok, well I'll go talk to her and you get some rest."

"Ok, bye Syd."

"Bye Lee, feel better."

I hung up and fell back on the bed, again not bothering to change.


	5. The First Attack

**Chapter 5: The First Attack**

**LPOV**

It was a week later and my relationships were clearly defined with everyone. Raven and Naomi took me under their wing and made me into one of them, Raquel and Annie turned out to be mean girls and we instantly started to hate each other, Ashton and Doc were kind but I really didn't talk to them that often, Freddy was a shy guy who blushed whenever I talked to him, Quincy, Dimitri and I hung out when I wasn't with Rave and Nae, and both Liam and Marcus were fighting for my attention; flirting hard and making suggestive comments. Sydney told me yesterday that she saw Ian yesterday for the first time since I left. She explained how bad he was doing and that I should just come back and tell him the truth; even though she knew I wouldn't for his and her safety.

Every day without Ian made me cry harder and harder to sleep. I hated being separated from him with all of my heart. He was the other half of me and I needed him. The thought of him with another woman made me want to go back to court and stab her.

It was the day of our first attack against the Strigori. I wrapped my fingers around my stake and sighed. Liam helped me out of the train, making Marcus come up quickly and wrap his arm around my waist. "Rescue me!" I mouthed to Raven.

Raven quickly pulled me away. "Sorry Marc, I have to steal her away for a minute."

But Marcus didn't let me go.

"We have to talk about girl stuff…" she continued.

Just then Naomi came up and wrapped her arm around Marcus' shoulders. "By girl stuff we mean our periods."

Marcus' eyes went wide and he let go of me and shook off Naomi's arm and walked toward Annie.

"If you ever need to get a guy to go away, just start talking about your periods. It always works." Naomi explained testing her walkie-talkie to Raven and I.

I laughed. "That sounds about right."

"It will never fail unless the guy is so in love with you it's not funny."

"Or he has sisters." Raven chirped.

"What does sisters have to do with anything?" I asked, testing out my head piece.

"Well, if you are family with someone, they hear all about periods. We learned that from Quincy and Freddy. They wouldn't leave us alone once so we pulled the card and it didn't work." She explained.

"We even started making gross and fake things up and they didn't care." Naomi added and put some new batteries in the walkie-talkie.

"Freddy and Quincy have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's in between them. She's really annoying." Raven stated, pulling down her t-shirt.

"Raven!" Naomi scolded.

"What?! You know it's true! All she does is get into your makeup and talk about how attractive Liam and Ashton are."

"Well we do the same thing!"

"Yes but we aren't strangers."

"Neither is Tami!"

"Yeah but she is not one of us!"

"We talked about it with Leah the second day she was here!"

Raven smiled and leaned against me. "Oh come on Naomi! We knew she was one of us from the beginning."

"Alright, alright, you win." Naomi gave in.

Raven eyes widened and she turned to her best friend. "What did you just say?"

"I said you win!"

That was when Raven started to cheer. Naomi hit her in the gut and held a finger to her lips.

"Are you that stupid?! There is Strigori everywhere!"

As soon as Naomi said that Dimitri went still.

"What?" I asked walking up to him.

"Naomi is right, they are everywhere."

"But it's daytime." I stated the obvious.

"Yes but that doesn't mean they may not be inside."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Inside of where? We are in the middle of nowhere! I'm not even sure where we are."

"We are in New Mexico." Quincy said from the other side of Dimitri.

"And there is an abandoned factory a mile from here." Naomi enlightened, pulling out her phone to double check the claim.

I gripped my stake. "So what's the plan Macho Man?"

Dimitri looked at Marcus for the answer.

"Well I thought we could light the place on fire by Liam and when they start coming out we get Raven, Raquel, and Freddy to bind them by earth and Leah can stab some. Dimitri can hold a few down or protect Leah while she is reviving, Annie can drown a few, Quincy, Naomi, and Ashton can get the restored Strigori back to camp with Doc."

We all nodded but Annie stepped up. "Um, excuse me?! My boyfriend is not going anywhere with that bimbo!"

Raven clenched her teeth and Naomi rolled her eyes, but it was Quincy who said something.

"Will you just shut your mouth about Naomi? Jesus Crist! We don't give a shit about your feud with her! It's a solid plan and you need to get used to Ashton and Naomi working together cause they work well together and are the only humans! Get your head out of your ass Annie!"

Annie looked appalled, not only at Quincy but Ashton for just shrugging and not doing anything. Naomi grinned and Raven kissed Quincy's cheek, making Quincy get a million mixed messages. Annie grumbled something, imaging a Strigori getting Naomi and Raven.

"Hey Annie, you know I can read your mind right?" I asked, cracking my neck. The Strigori mind attacks were now on Naomi, Raven, and now me. I grinned.

"Alright, can we stop with the drama and get to the lighting this place on fire?" Marcus asked.

Liam cracked his knuckles. "I'm game."

Everyone agreed. That was when Liam stretched his arm back and chucked a fire ball at the building

* * *

**IPOV**

I leaned against the door of Sydney's house. Sydney invited me over along with the rest of the group but I saw Rose and Adrian go early. I knew something was up because those two are never early to anything. I heard mumbled voices at first then I pressed my ear against the mail slot.

"She's just nervous! It's her first attack and she's never had one before. She's the only who hasn't along them." Sydney yelled.

"Well she needs to get back here! Have you seen Ian?" Rose chirped.

"Have you seen yourself?" Adrian mumbled.

"Yes! I'm not nearly as bad as him!"

"Are you positive she meant nothing in that letter?" Christian asked.

"Positive. When we talk she is always talking about how she is going to kill him. She hates Marcus!"

I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Well why did she tell Ian that she loves him?" Lissa asked.

"Because that's the only way to keep him safe! Do you really believe Leah would leave Ian for Marcus? She loves Ian more than anything! She might even die for him here!"

I opened the door and looked at all my wide eyed friends. "What are you guys not telling me?"

* * *

**LPOV**

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. We had to kill a few Strigori but we changed 3, a Mori female and a Dhampir and Human male. I flopped down on the couch once we got back to the train.

"That was wicked awesome!" Ashton said, helping Naomi into the train.

Naomi grinned. "I know! You were amazing out there!"

"Not as amazing as you were!"

"I can beg to differ!"

"Will you two just shut up?" Raven asked bringing a coffee mug to her lips. "Go get a room already!"

Naomi went a bright red and that was when I really looked into the former warriors head. I kept looking but kept on seeing the same thing, Naomi. Ashton was in love with Naomi but was too scared to break up with Annie, fearing that he would lose his spot on the team if he did.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

**IPOV**

"Ian we said four o'clock." Sydney stated, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, but I know something's wrong when Adrian and Rose are early."

Sydney and everyone else let out a nervous laugh.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, we are just discussing my new law." Lissa said, picking at her fingernails.

"Bull crap! I heard a lot of it! I want answers now or I will go find Leah to tell me them!"

Rose sighed. "Where do we start?"

"The beginning."

Sydney bit her lip. "Ok. So Leah didn't leave you for Marcus. She only said that because she knew you would follow her. Marcus came to the wedding and he told her that you and I were in danger if she didn't come with him. She went and is now restoring Strigori and getting rid of the warriors and some alchemists for you. Well, that's the short version but Dimitri is with her."

My head was still processing everything but I knew what I had to do. "Sydney, call her. I need to hear it from her or else I will go after her. You will say everything that I tell you to."

Sydney sighed and dialed her best friend. It rang twice and then it picked up.

"Hey guys, one minute. I'm talking to my best friend." Leah's voice said from the other line.

Her voice made my heart leap, yearning to be close to her.

"Hey Syd, I'm in the kitchen now. What's up?"

"Who were you talking to?" Sydney asked, reading my lips.

"Just Liam, Raven, and Naomi. What's going on over there?"

"Same old, same old. The group is meeting up in a minute."

Leah sighed. "Is Ian coming?"

"Yup. Why?"

"Why do you think? Oh god I miss him."

"Then why don't you come back?"

"I thought we agreed you would stop asking me to come back. We both know I can't and I won't."

"Where are you?"

"Well we are just leaving New Mexico and are going to The Warriors place in Palm Springs."

"Alright."

I dismissed her to talk on her own now.

"So how was the first fight?"

"Tiring. We saved 3 Strigori and killed 4."

They kept on talking but I walked out, telling Christian to tell them I was going to go lay down and sort things out.

When I got back to Leah and my house I put on a Spirit ring Leah enchanted just in case of an emergency. My emergency was getting my soul mate back.

* * *

**SPOV**

"I should have lied." I mumbled to Adrian as we were walking to Ian and Leah's place to check on Ian.

"No, you did the right thing." He said kissing my fore head.

I opened the door and slid in. "I sure hope so." I sighed and walked into the Master bedroom, but Ian wasn't there, neither was his clothes and suitcase.

"Dammit!" I yelled, dialing Leah.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um, Leah? We kind of lost Ian."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"He and his stuff are missing."

"WHY?!"

"Um, he might have left after I made my last phone call to you."

"Why?!"

"Because he was telling me what to say."

"GOD DAMMIT!"


	6. Breathing Again

**Chapter 6: Breathing Again**

**LPOV**

After I hung up on Sydney, getting all the details out about every thing that happened I walked back into the kitchen with everyone else. I slid my phone into my butt pocket and I looked into the dinning room where everyone sat at a very large table with candles lit and wine being poured. The newly restored weren't there and neither was Doc. I looked over by Naomi and Raven and found a spot inbettween them set for me. I walked over and slid into the silk linned chair. I looked down at my plate and saw steak, mashed potatos, and a salad. I picked up my wine glass, held it over to Liam who had the bottle and he poured the red liquid. I slammed it down in an instant, making everyone stop his or her conversations and stare at me. I grabbed the bottle and poured more into my glass, this time sipping it.

"Ok, little miss hangover in the morning, why are you drinking that like its water?" Raven asked what everyone was thinking.

Everyone had elaborate thoughts, someone died, someone got ingured, I got broken up with, Ian is with someone else, etc. I sighed and started to cut up my steak. "Well, Ian found out about my lie because my friends weren't carefull enough and now he is missing and possibly dead." I admitted, picking up my wine glass again.

As soon as I put it down Naomi picked it up and put it on the opposite side of her. "Well I have an idea if you want to stop drinking and eat your flipping food."

I sighed and stabbed the lettuce with my fork then angerly slid it into my mouth.

"Why are you more angry instead of upset?" Quincy asked, taking a sip of his own wine, I thought to bug me.

"Because the whole thing could have been avoided!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table. "He could have been safe at court instead of in danger or dead!" I slid down in my seat and pressed my hands against my face, covering my mouth to my eyes. "He might be dead because of me. He might be dead." That was anger turned into nothing but sadness. I started to sob uncontrollably as Naomi and Raven pulled me into a hug, Quincy, Freddy, Liam, Ashton and Marcus tried to calm me down about how it wasint my fault.

I finnaly collected myself and wiped my tears from my eyes with the silk cloth. "I'm ok, I'm ok. I just need to no where he is."

Everyone shut up and Naomi and Raven let go of me.

"Well, I have an idea like I said." Naomi said, squeezing my hand.

I looked at her with hopeful eyes. "What is it?"

"It requires no more wine."

I rolled my eyes. "So it has to do with my magic?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Can you visit him in a spirit dream?"

"Yes!" I stood up and hugged her tightly. "You really are a genius Naomi!" Then before I could say something I ran into my room and dove into my bed, trying to pull Ian into a spirit dream. I was lucky that he was sleeping.

I appered in my backyard at court. I walked over to the hammock that was ruined in a bad thunder storm months ago that was now up and sterdy, along with the trees holding it which got struck with lightning. I looked down and I was in my jean shorts and favorite sky blue tank top which matched my eyes completely. My hair was back to normal and my biker boots were replaced with some black, cork, open toed wedges. I looked around to see my unbelivibly gorgeous boyfriend. I ran over to him and as he tried to say something, slapped him across the face. "Are you and idiot?!"

"I…"

I slapped him again. "Yes you are! You are going to get yourself kill you moron!"

"Leah…"

I slapped him again. "If you die I will find a Strigori, make them change you, reserect you, then I'll you myself!"

I went to slap his amazing face again when he caught my hand and pushed me against the house, wrist being held over my head. He leaned in and his lips were a millimeter away from mine, but he didn't kiss me.

"Do you know the hell you put me through, Leah?! I thought you left me for my dumbass brother!"

"That was the point if you haven't noticed…" I mumbled under my breath.

"I thought we made a promise that you would stop leaving me for my 'saftey.' I swear to god Leah, you will be the death of me!"

"Well sometimes some promises should be broken!"

He rolled his eyes. "I swear if you lie to me like that I will kill you first."

"I'd like to see you…"

But he cut off my sentence with a kiss. He let go of my wrists but his body still pinned my to the wall. He slid his arms down my body till they reached my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my mouth, letting his tounge devour my mouth.

* * *

A while later we were laying on our hammock, bodies trying to get closer then what was physically able.

"Don't come for me, please." I begged, my head pressed against his chest.

"Alright but on a few conditions."

I nodded and kissed his bare chest.

"One is I'm not going back to court."

I shot up. "No!"

"I'm going to visit Hector in Europe. I'll be carefull, I promise."

I bit my lip. "Hector does have guardians…"

"Exactly. So two is you better make a spirit dream everynight!"

I nodded and snuggled back into his chest. "Of course."

"And my last one is you better tell me where you are at all times, no ifs, ands, or buts."

I hesitated but nodded. "Alright, but as long as you don't come visit me!"

He wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Where are you now?" I asked, curious to see if he was lying or not.

"I'm on a plane to Europe as we speak. What about you?"

"I'm on the train to Palm Springs but we are stopping sometime soon to go get some starbucks."

"Ok. Babe, I'm getting woken up. I'm probably landed or something."

I held on to him tighter and pressed my lips against his. "I love you."

"I love you too, Leah."

I blinked and opened my eyes, only to find myself no longer in my jean shorts but my skinny jeans, no longer in my wedges but my combat boots, not my favorite tanktop but my white tank and leather jacket, not laying on my hammock back at home with Ian but laying on my new bed alone.

I sighed and popped up, finnaly being able to breath again. I ran my fingers through my short, blonde hair and fixed my makeup. I walked out into the living room to find everyone sitting there, along with someone I never have met before.

"Leah! You look ten times better my love!" Liam said, leading me to the couch where he sat.

I sat down and smiled. "Yeah, my idiot is alive and more stupid then ever."

Marcus looked relived along with my friends.

"Who is this?" I asked them, looking at the new guy. It was really bugging me that I couldn't read his mind, kind of like Ian's. He was as tall as Ashton and just as built, he had dark, spikey hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was rather handsome and dashing, although nothing compared to Ian.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, Daniel Warner. But most people just call me Danny. I'm a former alchemist and human. I'm here to help." He held out his hand to me but I just starred at it like it was something unwanted.

"How come nobody told me someone new was coming?" I asked, directly at Marcus.

"We didn't know he was coming, all we know now is he's a friend of Dimitri's."

I turned to my best friend. "You know him?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he was around court for awhile. I can't belive you didn't notice him."

I shook my head. "Nope, I've never seen his face in my life."

Danny smiled at me. "Well get used to it."

"Exuse me?"

"I'm helping, as I said. So you need to get used to my face."

I put my hands on my hips. "Why can't I read your mind?"

"You can read minds?"

"Yeah, I can read everyones except for your's and my boyfriends."

"Aww that's to bad."

"What is? That I can't read your mind?"

"No that you have a boyfriend."

"Oh my god!" Raquel yelled, slamming her magizene down. "That's like the fourth guy who is into this stupid blonde!"

"Um, Raquel? You do remember you are actually a blonde and she is actually a brunette? Or are you just actually that stupid?" Naomi asked, sitting down next to me.

"I think it's the stupid thing." Raven statted, standing up and sitting next to Liam.

Raquel rolled her eyes. "You are just jelouse of my amazingness."

"Is that a word?" Quincy asked, making Raquel even more pissed.

"Yes!" then she got up with annie and they both stormed away to their bedrooms.

"Hey Dimitri, can I talk to you?" Danny asked, standing up.


	7. Bets

**Author****s**** note:** Hey guys! I've got an extra long chapter for you! Please review/favorite/follow! They brighten up my day and make me write faster:) Let me know what you are liking and disliking!

**Disclaimer (because i tottaly forgot it) :**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR BLOODLINES SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS! ONLY LEAH AND SOME OF THE OTHERS ARE CHARACTERS OF MY IMAGINATION AND MY STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bets**

**Christian's POV**

Lissa, Sydney, Adrian, and I were all hanging out in a little café near the court called Hot Stuff. One day Leah and Sydney were walking around town and found this place. Them both being obsessed with coffee had to check it out. They came back with amazing reviews; Adrian just thought coffee shop was code for strip and was so upset when he found out it actually was a coffee shop.

"So, that was Leah. She says Ian is fine; they are back together, etc. Apparently Marcus is sleeping around with a taken girl." Sydney announced, locking her phone then setting it down on the counter.

"That's not very surprising from the stories I've heard." Lissa muttered.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and gave her a peck on the cheek. "So how does she know that Ian is fine exactly?" I asked.

"Well, Leah's friend Naomi gave her the idea to visit him in a spirit dream. Apparently he is going to go visit Hector in Europe." Sydney replied.

"That is bullshit." Adrian responded, pulling Sydney into his lap.

Sydney yelped and kissed him. "What part is bull shit?"

"The whole Hector thing. I know Ian better than everyone except for Leah which has me wondering why the hell she is not catching on."

"Well he normally doesn't lie to Leah…"

"Yes but she just told the biggest lie. Knowing Ian he's probably going to be careful and somehow wiggle his way onto that train without letting Leah know he is there. Maybe he'll be a janitor or maybe he will use a spirit ring. You don't know. But all I do know is that Ian would never let Leah be alone in the same room with Marcus without him being there."

"So you think that Ian is already there?"

"For sure! Dimitri probably helped him on and won't tell the secret."

"It's true." A female voice said from behind me. We all looked around to see Rose come and sit down next to Lissa. "Dimitri called, telling me that Ian has a spirit ring on and is pretending to be an ex alchemist named Danny. Apparently Leah can't stand him and he's been there only a few days. Makes you wonder."

"Wonder what?" Sydney asked, leaning back onto Adrian.

"If things were different, would they still be together?"

Sydney nodded. "For sure. They fight about the stupidest things but are perfect together."

"I agree with Sage. Hell, I'll even put twenty bucks on the table that Leah can't go a week without cheating on Ian with Ian."

"I say bull. Leah wouldn't cheat on Ian! Even if it was with Ian! I bet you twenty too that Leah figures out that Danny is Ian in a week." Lissa chirped in.

"I bet that Leah won't figure it out that it's Ian." Rose added.

"I bet that her friends Raven and Naomi will figure it out." Sydney wagered.

"And I bet that Dimitri won't be shielding his thoughts from Leah and she's going to find out that way." I said. We all pulled twenty's out and set them on the table. "One hundred dollars to the lucky winner of this bet. But we need to establish some rules."

"I agree." Sydney agreed, taking a sip of her coffee. "Rule number one is that Ian or Leah should know about this little bet."

"All in favor raise your hand" Everyone raised their hands. "Rule passed."

"Dimitri shouldn't know either." Adrian added.

"All in favor raise your hand." Everyone but Rose raised their hands. "Rule passed.

"If somehow nobody wins, all of the money should be sent to Ian for the engagement ring he was going to buy Leah." said Lissa.

"All in favor raise your hand." All went up. "Rule passed. Anyone else?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well," Adrian got up and gave all the money to me. "This should be fun to find out."

* * *

LPOV

I brought my face to his once more. This was where I needed to be, in Ian's arms. Here I felt safe, safe from everything that was trying to bring me down in this world. Just to smell his sent, hear his voice, see his face; it all left me in pure bliss. It was a few days since I first saw him in a spirit dream and we were back in our favorite coffee shop back at court called Hot Stuff. Yes, I knew it sounded like a strip club but they served the best coffee ever there. We were in one of the booths sipping coffee; mine a frappe and his just plain black coffee.

"You know that I am the luckiest woman in the world right?" I asked, leaning against him.

"How is that, my love?" Ian said in his most seductive voice I have ever heard.

"Well, the most incredible, sexy, smart, and amazing man in the history of this universe is in love with me. I think that makes me a happy camper."

He laughed; my favorite sound in the world. "I think that it is I, my love, who is the luckiest man in the world for having to share the same air as you, my angel."

I giggled and nestled my head into his chest, accidently bumping his coffee. The coffee spilled and went down my top. "Sweet mother of Jesus!"

"Lee? Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright! My boobs feel like they've been cooked in an oven for days! Jesus!"

He laughed and handed me a napkin. I wiped the coffee off my skin and sighed. "Great, now my shirt is ruined!"

"No it's not. This is a dream, remember?"

Honestly I didn't. Every time I was with Ian everything around me seamed fake and he the only thing real. I nodded with my head down.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that."

I looked into his hypnotizing brown eyes. "How did you mean it then?"

"I meant it like you could easily change it or get rid of the stain. Not that we are so far apart."

I sighed and set my coffee down, snuggling into his chest. "I believe you; I'm just tired of not being with you."

He gave me a sly smile. "Well I could always come aboard your beautiful train…"

I sat up straight and shook my head. "No, no way, nope."

He rolled his eyes and pulled me closer to him. "What's going on in your world?"

I sighed. "Everyone is so obsessed with Danny. It's so annoying listening to Annie and Raquel try to jump his bones because of how hot he is." As soon as I said it I slapped my hand across my mouth.

Ian narrowed his eyebrows. "You think he's attractive?"

I bit my lip.

"Leah…"

"Maybe just a little bit. But you are my world. Nobody, especially that annoying little idiot, will ever change that."

It's either he wasn't convinced or something else cause he had a saddened expression on his face. All of a sudden I started to fade. I leaned in and kissed him goodbye. "I'll see you tonight."

He frowned and pulled me tighter to him. "I love you."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again. "I love you more."

He shook his head. "Not possible."

"I think it is. I also think it's true."

"Keep dreaming."

And just like that I was gone from the dream. Sadly, I couldn't keep dreaming because Naomi was sitting at the edge of my bed, brushing her long brown hair. I suddenly ached for my hair back, wondering if Ian would hate my new look.

"Dude, it's seven. Did you have to wake me up?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes and reaching for my glasses on my nightstand.

"You have glasses?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I wear contacts."

"How are those?"

"They suck. Now what do you want?"

"Alright, so I was thinking…" she started.

I leaned up, rubbing my temples. "This can't be good…"

She snapped at me, demanding my full attention. "Shut up. You are going to want to hear this."

I sighed and got up from the bed. I threw my robe around my body and picked out my outfit for the day, a candy apple red tube top and some light, destroyed jean shorts.

"Ok so who should I start with; Ashton, Annie, or Danny?"

"It's your choice."

"Ok so I'll start with Danny. So something is off about him and I can't put my finger on it. Did you hear about those rings witches make for Strigori so they can walk in the sun?"

I nodded. I remember Sydney going off about it and how terrible it was, then later that day making some for us Mori, hoping to help us with sunlight. My ring was a gold and silver band that was entwined with a lapis lazuli stone in the middle.

"Hey! You have one! But you can use magic so you're not a Strigori…"

"It doesn't all mean you're a Strigori, it just means that you are sensitive to the sun. And I being a Mori makes it very helpful."

"What is that stone in the middle? Everyone's is different…"

"Mine is a Lapis Lazuli and that's cause each stone helps with certain things such as calming yourself, helping yourself stay connected to spirit, and sometimes attraction."

"Is that yours? Attraction I mean, because all the guys fall over you?"

I shook my head. "No. Lapis Lazuli is more like a spiritual stone to help me enhance my powers. It's also supposed to help with attacks that are physic, and it helps you discover yourself, your real self." I started to twirl the ring around my finger. "My best friend Sydney gave it to me because it's supposed to tie friendships or love and helps with a deeper understanding of the relationship. That was about a year ago."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Well of course! It's so weird without her smart ass remarks and with her not here. It kind of feels like I'm not myself without her or Ian with me."

"I understand what you mean. I would not survive without Rave. She pulls me to the ground and helps me remember what is real and fake." She slapped her hands on her knees. "Ok, now that we've switched topics a few times let's get back on track. So its Strigori thing, even though he does sleep till its dinner time, but something is off about him. It's like he's not himself and he's faking being so fake if that makes sense."

I nodded. "I wish I could read his mind…" I mumbled taking off my pajamas and sliding on my shorts.

"Don't we all… well I'm going to keep looking, I suggest you do the same cause something is fishy about the way he acts."

"Dimitri trusts him and apparently he was at court. I don't forget faces and Dimitri is putting up walls to me."

"Why? Do you think Dimiri's in on it?"

"No, but it's not like him to be acting so strange and hiding things from me." I mumbled through my tube top which I was on my face.

"Ok, so now moving on to Annie. I think we got the most we could out of the whole Danny thing."

I nodded and stole the brush from Naomi. "So what about Annie?"

She looked at my door and leaned in. "I think she is having an affair with Marcus!"

I couldn't contain myself but my eyes went wide and I bit my lip.

"Holy shit! You knew! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told Raven because I'm afraid you are going to go tell Ashton."

"That's bad?"

I nodded. "That's bad."

Naomi looked down.

"Ok, so what about Ashton?"

She blushed, her head still down. "Well, we kind of accidently on purpose kissed."

"Get out!"

He blush went from pink to red as a small smile crept on to her face. "Well, you know how we are both early birds right?"

I nodded and groaned. "I'd rather you two be night owls…"

She giggled. "Well this morning I was making coffee…"

"And you made me some and brought it in with this conversation because you were waking me up and I'm cranky in the morning without coffee?"

She rolled her eyes and picked up a mug of coffee from my vanity.

I squealed and jumped for it. "Thank you…" I mumbled into my mug.

She laughed. "You're welcome. Now are you going to interrupt again?"

I shook my head, coffee still pouring down my throat.

"Ok so I was making coffee and I turned around and he was right there! I started talking really fast like I do when I'm nervous and he kissed me! At first I didn't know what to do so he thought that I was not into it and then I kissed him back!"

"Congrats!"

"Yeah but then I started mumbling stuff about Annie, poured our coffees and waited two hours for you to wake up cause Raven would chuck knives at me for waking her up."

"Wow."

"Yeah, we are all linked in some weird messed up way. It starts with Marcus. Marcus' brother is Ian and Marcus is your ex and now Ian's girl. Marcus is sleeping around with Annie who is in a relationship with Ashton. Ashton is going off kissing me who is best friends with Raven, whose sister is the evil bitch Raquel, who is best friends with Annie, who hates all three of us."

"Wow..."

"I know, it's complicated."

"Tell me about it."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "I just did."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, let's get some food, I'm starved."

"Ok…" she got up with me but by the time I reached the door she pulled me back.

"What the hell, Naomi!? You made me spill my coffee!"

"Sorry! But what do I do when I see Ashton? Or Annie?"

"Just act like it never happened."

She nodded. "Sorry about your coffee. I'll go pour you some more…"

I shook my head. "No, I need to stretch my legs. I'm going to take a walk."

She bit her lip. "You're leaving me alone?"

"No, I'm sure Quincy and Freddy are awake. By the way, what is there last name?"

"Um, Fredrick…"

"No, their last name, not Freddy's full name."

"Well that's the thing. Freddy's full name is Freddy Fred Fredrick."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, his mom was on a few anesthetics…"

"That explains it."

"Yeah, try saying it five times fast. Quincy is an expert on it, him being a teasing older brother. Freddy likes to call himself Freddy Double F, claiming that would be his rapping name."

I laughed. "That does sound like Freddy."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** You know you want to review;)


	8. Dirty Little Secrets

**Chapter 8: Dirty Little Secrets **

**LPOV**

I rolled my neck around, trying to get the pain go away. I sighed and poured more Coffee into my mug, the brownish/blackish liquid steamed away; making my glasses fog up. I walked over to the fridge to grab creamer but was stopped when I heard two male voices yelling from the training room. I set down my mug and walked over to the glass doors of the hallway. I slowly opened them and slid in, pressing my ear against the wall near the other glass door that led to the training room.

"Just go back! Make yourself safer!" Dimitri yelled.

"NO! I have very excellent reasons for staying here! What would you do if Rose was here?!" I think it was Danny.

"God dammit! Between you and Leah having to bring up the Rose thing!"

"Yeah well, we are both right! You are being stupid!" Yup, definitely Danny.

"I'm the one being stupid!? You left court to join this stupid train!"

"Well so did you!"

A silence swept over the room. I heard footsteps walk across the linoleum floor. I held my breath, waiting for a voice.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked.

"Nothing, it's just I think I heard something." I let out a sigh of relief. That was until the door opened and a hand grabbed my shoulder, pulling me into the room. There was Dimitri and Danny, just as I guess, hot and sweaty.

"Well, well, well. I never pinned you as the snooping type Ozera." Danny said, leaning against the wall. "But then again, you never seize to surprise me."

I rolled my eyes as his swept over my body. "Whatever."

"Why were you snooping Leah?" Dimitri asked, taking off his red boxing gloves.

"Well I'm in kind of a pickle. I can't read Danny's mind and that is aggravating enough and you are putting up walls so I can't hear what you're thinking."

"So you followed us?" Danny asked, again looking at my tube top.

"No, I was pouring myself some coffee, just minding my own business, when I heard yelling. So I came to investigate."

Dimitri walked into the men's locker room, leaving me alone with the annoying pervert.

"Interesting, Love. So tell me more about how aggravated you are that you can't read my mind."

"I'm really pissed, honestly. It drives me insane."

He grinned. "So it's the same for your boyfriend?"

I turned my head, then pushed him to the wall, his hands pinned to his sides. "You do not talk about him."

"Looks like someone is suffering with withdrawal. You know, I could help with that."

I kicked his shin with my boot. "Not in a million years would I ever have sex with you."

"Why not, Love? We could be great together. Think of it. You already can't keep your hands off of me, look at the position we are in."

I dropped his arms and backed up. "I'm not single you dick! Get that through your thick head!"

He grinned. "Ok, love. I'll try."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me Love."

He laughed. "Alright Love, under one condition."

"I'm not having sex with you!"

"I think it's amusing that you automatically think I'm talking about sex, almost like it's on your mind."

I sighed. I couldn't win with this guy. "What is your condition?"

"Wrestling: you and me. Let's see who wins."

I rolled my eyes. "This should be easy. Let me change."

He shook his head. "I would rather it be done in that."

I looked at the locker room, not wanting to ruin the top. "Fine. Bring it pretty boy." I walked over to the mat, squatting down.

"Go!" I yelled. We circled each other for a little bit, then I launched at him. He grabbed my waist, and threw me to the ground. He laid on top of me, making my struggle to get up even harder.

He laughed and grinned. "You see, I used to wrestle in high school. I was quite good at it to." He leaned down and kissed me. I was about to push him off of me but I just couldn't. His lips melted into mine, sending shivers down my spine.

That was when I caught onto a thought. "Oh shit, his spirit ring!" Dimitri thought.

I pulled back and looked at his hand and sliding off of his hand was a ring, a ring I personally remember buying to make a spirit ring. I removed my arm from his grasp and yanked the ring off. I grabbed it and slid out from under him. I stepped back a few steps, looking at the sweaty man who was no longer Danny, but someone I knew too well.

"I can't believe it." I muttered stepping back further and further toward the door.

"Leah, I can explain." Ian stated, trying to walk closer to me.

"DON'T! DON'T GO NEAR ME!"

"Leah, let me talk."

"You lied to me."

"Leah…"

"I SAID DON'T! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO HECTORS! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE SAFE!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "I should have seen it. I knew deep down you would do something stupid and reckless!"

"I told you I would be safe. I had the spirit ring on so the alchemists would never guess."

"He's right Leah." Dimitri said from behind me.

"I don't want to talk to you either! You lied to me! You are my best friend and you lied to me!"

"Leah…"

"SHUT UP!" I turned to Ian. "Then when you get here you act like someone else but yourself at the same time. You made me freak out, thinking that I was attracted to another man!"

"Leah…"

"You lied to me for about a week! To my face even!"

"Leah…"

I threw open the doors and walked out. I stormed to the kitchen and threw back my coffee in a few gulps. It burned my tongue and throat but I didn't care. I stormed into the living room, trying to avoid all the looks. When I finally got to my room I threw on my leather jacket and destroyed jeans and combat boots.

Naomi and Raven came rushing in. "Leah! Thank god we caught you!" Raven yelled.

"The suspicious thing about Danny is that he is Ian! I pieced it all together just as…"

"Just as I heard a conversation between Dimitri and Ian!"

"We couldn't find you!"

I looked away. "Thanks. But I found out myself too. If you two would leave me for a little bit then I would like to make a phone call."

They nodded and walked out. I sighed and pulled out my phone, calling my second number of speed dial.

* * *

**SPOV**

"Hey Lee!" I chirped.

"He lied. He's not with hector."

I couldn't find the words to say. "How did you find out?"

"Well we were making out then I caught on to one of Dimitri's thoughts about his spirit ring, ripped it off and there was Ian. I was pissed so I went back to my room to find Raven and Naomi trying find me because they figured it out too."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Yes…"

"Let me guess, everyone knew but me?"

"Yes…"

"Oh my god! I can't believe you guys! So much for my best friends. Last I knew best friends don't keep things from each other!" then the line went dead.

I sighed and turned to Adrian. "Well she hates me now." I stated, leaning my head down.

He wrapped his arm around me. "She's just upset. I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"I should have told her."

"Stop blaming yourself. Ian should have told her."

I nodded. "I know, but I still feel terrible."

"Don't. So who won the bet?"

I smiled. "Everyone but Rose."

He narrowed his eyebrows. "How did that happen?"

"Well, they were making out (you won) then she caught on to one of Dimitri's thoughts about his spirit ring (Christian won), ripped it off and there was Ian (Lissa won). She was pissed so she went back to her room to find Raven and Naomi trying find her cause they figured it out too (I won)."

"Well, that's a little weird…"

"Tell me about it. So what do we do with the money?"

I smiled weakly. "I still think we should give it to Ian. We all have more money than we can deal with."

He nodded. "When Leah ever gets over this."

I sighed. "IF she does. She is the most stubborn person I've ever known."

Adrian kissed my cheek. "Well, I guess we are going to have to visit her then."

I grinned. "Maybe we…"

I was interrupted by a large boom. I gave Adrian a scared look. "What was that?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Let's check it out."

We carefully walked outside. At first a saw nothing. Then I looked west and saw smoke rising from the main court city.

Adrian disappeared inside. I couldn't move as plane after plane lifted into the air to go after the one that bombed the court. Adrian reappeared with his car keys. "Let's go."

I slid into his yellow mustang's passenger seat. Adrian put in the keys and drove all Grand Theft Auto to get there.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Lissa. She picked up on the first ring.

"Sydney, are you alright?!"

"We are fine! We were home! What about you, Christian and Rose?"

"We are fine too! The Castle isn't ruined at all, just town. There's a lot of people dead Sydney."

"I know. We are on our way."

* * *

**IPOV**

After I changed I went to find Leah, trying to make her see reason. I walked into the living room getting a lot of gasps and people muttering 'who is that?' it took me a little bit to realize Leah still had the ring.

"Who are you?" the red head Raquel asked, licking her lips at me.

"Your mother. Now where did Leah go?"

"Somewhere where you aren't going." Naomi said, appearing with Raven in the doorway.

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, you two figured it out too."

Raven nodded. "Well Naomi figured it out, I overheard you and Dimitri."

Just then Marcus came out, his eyes widened.

"Marcus, who is this?" Annie asked.

"Well baby brother, the spirit ring was quite clever." He said picking up the ring that Leah must have dropped.

"What's going on?" Annie budged again.

"Annie, this is my baby brother, Ian. He has been on the train for a week now but he was going under the name Danny by using this ring."

"Interesting…" the doc muttered.

"Great! Another guy drooling over Leah! This is great!" Raquel whined, which was not very uncommon.

Freddy stood up and shook my hand. "I've heard a lot of great things about you Mr. Jansen!"

I smiled. "Really Freddy? Call me Ian."

"So baby bro, you couldn't stay away from Leah while you knew I would be right by her side like old times?" Marcus quipped.

"It really is a shame that you are taken…" Annie whispered in my ear.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Really? You are going to try to sleep with his brother too?" as soon as she said it she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Annie's eyes widened.

"What is she talking about Annie?" Ashton demanded.

"Ashton, it was a mistake!"

"A mistake?!" Marcus yelled. "Well it didn't seem like a mistake the 14th time this week."

"WHAT?!" Ashton barked.

Annie started to cry. "He's lying baby! It's all lies!" she tried to touch his arm but he yanked away, turning to Naomi.

"Is it true?"

Naomi bit her lip. "I'm so sorry."

"She's lying too! She just wants you baby!" Annie sobbed.

"She's not lying." Raven stepped up. "Leah told me."

Ashton pushed Annie aside and walked to his room, more like stormed.

Annie walked right up to Naomi and slapped her. Naomi almost slapped her back but Raven pulled her back.

"The skank isn't worth it, Nae. She's not worth it."

Naomi bit her lip and walked sadly to her room.

Raven sighed. "Come on pretty boy. To your room." She said to me, turning her back on everyone.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: How's all that drama for you? There were a few bombs here in there, one being literal. Review!**


	9. Silence

**Chapter 9: Silence**

**LPOV**

The only people who everyone talked to and they talked back were Freddy, Quincy, or Doc. That was bad because today we went into the alchemists place.

Ashton broke up with Annie and has punched Marcus a few times. He's not talking to Naomi, Raven and I who knew and didn't tell him. Annie is only talking to Raquel in daylight but when the sun falls she and Marcus don't shut up. Marcus is hating on Ian, still making comments and annoying the shit out of him. After Raven lead Ian back to his room she kind of beat the shit out of Annie for slapping her best friend. So let's just say that Raven isn't talking to Annie and Annie won't go near Raven. Naomi won't look at Annie and is too scared to talk to Ashton, and automatically is hating on Raquel for everything. Raquel is trying to talk to everyone like it's normal for us all to talk but everyone just gives her icy glares except for Liam who will roll his eyes and come up with a smart ass remark. Liam is pissed at Ian just because I am. And me? I don't feel like talking to anyone, not even Naomi and Raven. I spend most of my time either in my room sleeping, in the training room beating the crap out of a dummy or punching bag, or in the bar kart getting wasted with Liam. But the getting drunk stopped after one night.

I brought the vodka to my lips, slamming my glass down in less than 2 seconds. I didn't want to think that my best friend left me even though I wasn't talking to him.

"Impressive, Ozera." Liam admired bobbing his head up and down.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "You are just so adorable Blondie! Seriously! Your little crush on me is so cute even though we both know it's never going anywhere!"

"Who knows? One of these days you might get drunk enough to kiss me or more and then find out you love me."

I giggled and tapped his nose and poured myself a Blood Mary which Liam just finished making.

"No seriously, that's never going to happen so why even bother?"

"Because you're incredible Ozera. You know just what to do when someone is in trouble or hurt."

I snorted. "Yeah I wish. I can't even solve my own problems."

"Well you just need a little time…"

I kissed his cheek again and giggled. "How much time do I fricken need? Two century's?" I giggled again. That was when my drunken brain thought it would be a good idea to do a strip tease. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Liam nodded.

"I've never been a striper! I want to try it!"

Liam laughed. "I don't think that is a bad idea, Ozera."

I took my 3 inch heels and swung them up the counter, pulling my body with it. I only took of my shirt before a raged Ian stormed in.

"What the hell are you doing you fool?" he demanded at Liam.

"I'm getting a strip tease from a beautiful woman." He stated simply.

Apparently honestly wasn't the best answer so Ian brought his fist back and punched his eye.

"Hey! That's my customer!" I shouted at him, stomping my foot three times.

Ian rolled his eyes and walked over to the counter, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

I screamed and banged my fist on his back. "Put me down you stupid lying buffoon! You are being such a meanie!"

He dropped me suddenly, me landing on the floor. "And you are acting like Raquel with her baby talk. Now cover yourself." He said throwing my shirt at me.

I rolled my eyes and took my bra off.

"This isn't a joke Amelia! Put your shirt on now or else!"

I walked up to him and smiled. "Or what?"

Ian reached down and grabbed a blanket off of the chair and threw it around my body like a cocoon, then threw me back over his shoulder.

"That."

"Where are you talking me? To your room?"

He shook his head. "No, to your room."

"Mines not very clean…"

"I don't care."

I giggled. "Woo! Yay!"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't care because you are going to sleep."

"NO I'M NOT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

He nodded. "Yes I can. I am your boyfriend and I don't like it when you are giving a lap dance to that guy so you are going to your room before he does you!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"When you're sober, but when you're drunk you are not you."

"And it was a strip tease not a lap dance!"

He rolled his eyes and opened the living room cart. "I don't care."

"You should! Hey everyone! I'm topless under this blanket!" I shouted at Naomi, Raven, Marcus, Freddy and Quincy.

"Don't worry, she's drunk. I'm going to make sure she gets to bed safely before ending up in bed with Liam."

"I was so close too! I gave him a strip tease!"

That was when Naomi and Raven lost it. They started cracking up. Ian gave them the look and they shut up instantly. "Here I'll help you." Raven insisted, standing up and rushing to catch up with us.

"Awe here comes the boring police!" I shouted. That was when I blacked out.

* * *

That morning I woke up to feel someone's arm draped around my body. I turned my head over to see Ian's sleeping face. I didn't think of anything because I was so used to waking up with his arms around me; I thought I was home. I peered at the clock to find it to be only 5 o'clock in the morning. I sighed happily knowing that I could catch a few more hours of sleep and snuggled back into his arms.

I woke up a few hours later to find Ian gone and a hangover present. I had a full memory of what happened the night before and the first time waking up. I stood up and found myself in some baggy sweat pants and my black tank top. I threw over the covers and walked over to the mirror. What I saw was not myself. I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair was so messy and greasy it looked like I was working at McDonalds for ages without showering. But one thing was familiar about my face. In my eyes I saw loss, the one thing I wanted to change.

* * *

I blinked recalling the memory of a few nights ago and the morning after. I sighed and switched my glasses for my contacts and put my hair into a messy bun. My role today was that I was a Warrior of Light along with Quincy, Raven, and Ian. I threw on my signature leather jacket and some dark denim skinny jeans. I slid my feet into my boots and looked in the mirror. I looked different than a few days ago, a lot more like myself but different at the same time. Nobody would recognize me as Amelia Ozera with my new hair and this much eyeliner and red lipstick. I'm normally just a mascara and sparkly gloss girl.

I knock went through the door. I whipped around to find Quincy standing in the doorway. "Morning."

"Hey, I just want you to know that we are leaving in a little bit."

"Ok, so what's the whole plan?"

"Can I come in?"

I nodded and gestured to the chair. "Yeah, sure."

He sat down. He was dressed in a similar attire to me but leather was different on him and his brown hair was slicked back with jell. "So we are going come in claiming to be warriors of light. You will be my second in command and we are going to try to milk as much information as possible. You got it? Any questions?"

I nodded. "What are our relationships?"

"You and I are together, Raven is your sister and to make things easier on you and Ian you two are just co-workers pretty much."

I gulped. "Sounds good to me I guess."

He stood up. "Coffees been made already. It's in the kitchen when you are ready."

I sighed and followed him out of the room and into the living room. Everyone from the mission was there. Raven had a white V-neck with a black blazer and black jeans. Ian was in a tight fitting muscle shirt that revealed his six pack and some dark jeans. He looked as gorgeous as ever and I had to keep from letting myself jump on him.

"Are we ready?" Raven asked Quincy, totally checking him out.

Quincy shook his head. "No, not yet. We have to wait for our brains of the group to get us wired in."

"Um, quick question." Ian said demandingly. "How come the real Warrior of Light isn't coming on this mission with us?"

"Ashton is supposed to be missing, he can't come out of hiding yet." explained Naomi, coming out of the kitchen cart. She walked up to Ian and Raven, putting something in their ear, and then doing the same to Quincy and I. "Ashton will be in soon to explain what you need to really do to keep your cover."

Like it was on cue Ashton came out of the bedroom car. "You want to act like you are invincible, especially Leah and Quincy. Warriors don't flinch at disturbing news; they do different things according to the news. Like if it is disturbing to you but it makes them happy give them a sly smile, nudge your friends, act like you are proud of it. Oh, and remember to keep your answers a vague as possible." We all nodded.

"Alright. Quincy, you are now Hawk. You are a leader and have killed 75 Strigori total. You are an orphan child who had your parents killed by these 'monsters'. You've been in love with Leah for as long as you can remember and will do anything for her and hate it when any man even looks at her." Ashton announced to Quincy.

Then he turned to me. "Amelia, you are Shelia Grant. You are second in command and your mother was turned into a Strigori when you were just a child, having witnessing your own father kill her. Your mother being dead you are like the mom to Sophia, your little sister. You never noticed Hawk until your father was saved from a Strigori by him. You two have been unstoppable ever sense."

He turned to Raven. "Similar thing for you about the family part. You are Sophia Grant, sister to Shelia. You look up to Shelia and want to follow in her footsteps, hoping someday to become second in command."

Then at last he turned to Ian. "Ian, you are Lance Drank. You always wanted your father to be proud of you and that is why you are taking over the family business. Hawk is your boss and you can't stand him, but won't talk to him unless spoken to." Ashton turned on his headset. "You all got it?"

We nodded.

"Alright, everyone is assigned to a different person and will be commanding you guys in the action. You all will hear me for I am linked to all of you. Naomi has Leah, Raven has Liam, Ian has Doc, and Quincy has Marcus. We will be in the control room if you guys come across a difficulty. If you need to speak to us for any occasion you all have ID cards which have a little microphone in it. Oh, and don't forget these are real people, act like them. Got it?"

We nodded.

"Good luck."


	10. The Bomb

**Chapter 10: The Bomb**

**LPOV**

I stepped out of the train car and into the limo. It was such an awkward moment, having Ian sit right across from me without us saying a word.

"Leah? Can you hear me?" Naomi's voice rang through my left ear.

I looked around. Everyone was talking to their person. "Yeah. We are in the limo right now, heading to the main alchemists headquarters. Everyone is present and we are officially on the move."

"Ok, great. Remember, we are looking onto the cameras I hacked onto so we will see everything you guys are doing/saying/hearing. Ashton is right next to me if you need help on the acting portion."

"So the whole thing?"

"Pretty much. When you get there remember, you are in love with Quincy. No longing looks at Ian when you think nobody's looking."

"I DO NOT…" I stopped myself as soon as Quincy, Ian, and Raven looked at me like I was insane. "I do not give longing looks." I whispered.

"You do. Act like you are trying to make Ian jealous. It might work too if you play your cards right. Don't look at him or anything."

"But isn't he supposed to be my fellow warrior?"

"Yes, but think like he is the Omega and you are the Beta; Same with Raven. Everything you do, try to impress Quincy at the same time milking as much information as possible."

I nodded. "Ok, we are almost there. Anything else before we go in?"

"Act like you own the place, like the alchemists are the ones intruding on your property. Remember act like you are actually these people. You are no longer Amelia Ozera, spirit using Mori, girlfriend of Ian Jansen, and you hate everything that drinks blood. Got it?"

I nodded. "It's crystal clear."

"Good luck."

The limo stopped, revealing us to a huge mansion like building, almost as big as Lissa's castle. I couldn't help it; I looked at Ian whose true form was hidden by the ring. He shivered, not wanting to be back to this god awful place.

The limo driver got out and opened the limo door. Ian went out first, holding his hand to me. "My lady."

I instantly remembered the day of Lissa and Christians wedding when we had our make out secession right before visiting Christian. In his eyes I could also see the remembrance.

I slid my hand into his, heat instantly forming against my palm. I wasn't letting go and neither was he. Everything was gone in the world. We were no longer fighting, no longer here, not even on a this earth. It was just Ian and Leah, just like it should be.

"Hey idiot, remember Omega!" Naomi yelled into my ear.

"You guys are being monitored by alchemists by the door." Ashton informed us.

I blinked hard, snapping out of his eyes that left me in a trance and ripped my hand out of his. "Thank you Mr. Drank. Hawk, are you coming dear?"

Just then Quincy came out of the car, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Thank you Lance, but I suggest you don't even touch my girl."

Ian nodded. "Yes sir, I know better than that. I just thought she needed help out."

Quincy's eyes went wide. "Let me guess, you also need to help her into bed?!"

"No sir I just meant…"

"I know what you meant Lance! Shelia does not need any help from anyone. If she can kill a Strigori I'm pretty sure she can get out of a car!"

"Hawk!" I scolded. "He was just helping me out of the car! Stop being so jealous! You are going to an extreme point with that!"

He frowned and kissed my hand. "I'm sorry my love. I just can't stand it when other men look at you like that."

"He looked at me like normal. You are being delusional."

"He's really not." Naomi muttered. "He was harder to snap out of it than you. Doc is not even thinking about that."

"Ian! Stop looking at Leah! Leah, stop blushing!" Ashton demanded.

"I'm blushing?" I whispered to Naomi.

"Yeah, big time. Get it under control."

I took Quincy's arm and he led me to the door.

"Identification cards." The alchemist ordered.

"You're left pants pocket." Ashton explained. We all handed our cards to him.

"Ah, it's been awhile since we've had warriors. I thought you guys were keeping cool, making sure you didn't get caught."

"And we won't!" Quincy snapped.

"Ok, say you need to see Harold Eerie, head of the organizations." Naomi directed.

"We need to see the head of organizations, Harold Eerie, as soon as possible. Hopeful it's sooner, not later." My voice came out demanding and cold, something I wasn't used to.

"Yes, right away Miss." He opened the door and snapped his fingers. A man came up and smiled at us.

"Harold Eerie, I'll lead you to him."

Raven smiled politely. "Thank you, sir."

The man smiled back at Raven, drawn in by her beauty. "Anytime for a beautiful lady such as yourself."

Raven gave a flirtatious giggle as Naomi came into my ear and told me to break it up.

"Sophia! Stop, now!" I demanded in the same harsh tone as the alchemist lead us to this Harold guy.

Quincy put his hand on my shoulder. "Shelia, are you alright?"

I nodded. "She needs to stop flirting and stay on task!"

Quincy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my waist, getting a low and quite growl like sound from behind. I didn't dare look for it would obviously show emotion toward each other. With Quincy being so close to me I could hear Marcus speaking into his ear slightly.

"Ok, we don't need Ian to start freaking out, that would be terrible on so many levels. Keep some physical hold on her, the waist is the best."

"Leah, stop listening to them." Naomi commanded in my ear. "You want everything to be a surprise like you're not used to doing it or acting."

Our guide stopped in front of two very large doors, twice as big as the training room doors on the train. "Alright, Mr. Eerie is in here. He'll be very pleased that you are here." The guide threw open the doors.

The room was large and beautiful. It had dark wood floors, red walls with gold borders. All chairs and couches were lined with a gold cloth and the wooden desk and picture frames were cherry wood. A man in a desk chair swirled around with a huge smile on his face. He was in his mid-forties, just like doc, had black slicked back hair with a little gray and a golden lily tattooed across his cheek, like Ian and Sydney's when I first met them.

"Welcome friends, welcome warriors. I was shocked to hear that you were here but of course, no complaints. It's great to see you all."

Quincy shook his hand as soon as Harold reached us. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Eerie. We've heard so much great things about you."

"Like wise. It's an honor to have the famous Hawk and beautiful Shelia and Sophia Grant, and the son of Willard Drank. You all have made some pretty big names for yourselves."

Quincy smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better team."

"I see why. Now may I ask why you are here?"

"Please make up some great excuse because I've got nothing." Ashton mumbled into our ears.

"We've been in the middle east on a mission. We just got back and want to know what's been going on in the past month because our phones have been tapped into by the Mori government and this was the nearest place. That and we wanted to meet you of course." I answered sharply and clearly.

"What did you major in for college? Preforming arts? Because dang Leah, you're amazing." Naomi complimented.

Mr. Eerie grinned. "So I get to be the first to tell you of our small victory?"

We nodded.

"The other day we were impatient. So the warriors and we agreed to take plan 4528 into action."

"What's plan 4528?" Raven asked.

I turned around, scolding her.

"My dear Miss. Grant, the girl obviously isn't informed." Mr. Eerie stated.

I bit my lip. "I would like to keep it that way."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't even want her to join the warriors! Who knows what could happen to us! On our trip to the middle east she was almost killed!"

"Well Miss. Grant, if you don't mind me saying, that is the young Miss. Grant's choice. I know you want to protect her but she needs to be able to do what she wants once and awhile."

"She's only eighteen!"

"And what were you doing while you were eighteen?"

I sighed. "I was being a parent to her, girlfriend, and warrior."

He nodded. "Exactly. Do you understand Miss Grant?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He walked over to Raven. "My dear, plan 4528 was to bomb all of court. We did that a few days ago, but the buffoon that dropped the bomb missed the queen's castle and got the town square. The plan didn't backfire though, lots of Mori and Dhampirs died."

My legs didn't want to work. My head started fogging up. The last thing I remember was Ian catching me, his chocolate brown eyes devouring my heart and soul.

* * *

**IPOV**

I felt sick to my stomach. All I could think was if any of my friends are dead.

"Ian, breath. Leah doesn't look so great." The doc commanded.

Leah's name instantly brought me out of my head and back to earth. Leah turned paler and started shaking. That was when I saw her fall. I dove for her catching her right before she hit the ground, her eye lids closing as soon as she met my eyes. I scooped her up bridal style, her head resting against my shoulder.

"Her friend was on a mission at court, were all warriors and alchemists all cleared of the area?" I asked shakily.

Mr. Eerie nodded. "Of course. Does she need to see a doctor?"

I shook my head. "I think it would just be best if we leave."

"Would that be alright? She hasn't been home in months." Quincy covered.

Mr. Eerie nodded again. "It was great meeting you. Hopefully our next visit can be much longer."

"I wish for that too. Is there any way you can tell us what is going to happen next?" Raven asked.

He nodded. "Of course. We are going to take out Visalia and her baby by poising her feeder. It's going to be brilliant."

"Sounds brilliant."

We all shook hands and he opened up the door. "Tell Shelia that everyone is fine."

I nodded. "Of course. Goodbye." I held Leah closer to my body as we left, hoping so hard she was alright along with everyone else.

"Wait a tick…" Mr. Eerie mumbled. Then it dawned on him as we started running.

"STOP THEM! THEY'RE MORI!"

* * *

"Doc!" I yelled as soon as I handed Leah to Ashton above me. I hopped into the train, then helped Raven and Quincy up.

Ashton rushed into the left cart and I ran to the right carts, avoiding obstacles and other carts until I reached the conductor. "Go as fast as you can, we have alchemists on our tail."

The conductor sat down and started working on the train, it immediately starting and going twice as fast as normal.

I ran back to the opposite way to the way Ashton disappeared. When I reached the hospital cart I rushed right to a cot where my love was still out. Doc was checking her heartbeat when I came next to her. I entwined my fingers with her non-moving ones and kissed her forehead.

"Well that's odd." The doc mumbled.

"What is?"

"Well, even when she is not active like now, her heart still beats a lot faster if you are touching her."

A small smile crept onto my lips.

"She's said her friends names a few times. She keeps muttering them." Naomi announced from the doorway of the supply closet.

"She's alright." The doc said. "She might not wake up for a few days because of the shock but her health will be alright."

I sighed in relief.

"You can also take her back to her or your room. It's your choice. Knowing Leah, when she wakes she's going to be whining about the bed."

I scooped her up and thanked Doc. I walked back to my room, not wanting her to leave my sight. I got her out of her clothes and into her favorite blue button down shirt she always wore to bed. I left my bedroom for a few minutes, grabbing a bunch of food for me if it lasted days. I walked back to find her in a different position and mumbling.

"Sydney, Lissa, Adrian, Rose, Dimitri, Christian, Jill, Eddie, Mia. Sydney, Lissa, Adrian, Rose, Dimitri, Christian, Jill, Eddie, Mia." She mumbled over and over again. I took of my shirt and slid into my flannel red plaid pants. I got in bed and wrapped my arms around the one thing that was keeping me held down to this earth. She was my soul mate, the only woman that was made solely for me.

She stopped muttering the names and snuggled into my chest. "Ian…" she breathed.

I held her tighter and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: You know you want to review…**


	11. Thoughts

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! This chapter is kind of a filler with lots of fluff. I was going to cut this chapter out but I thought it needed it. Review, Favorite, Follow!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Though****ts**

**LPOV**

I was sleeping but I was awake, if that even makes any sense. My eyes just wouldn't open. Although my body was still happily sleeping my brain wasn't, therefore I could hear everything people were saying, taste my terrible three-day morning breath, and feel Ian's arms around me. It was the most comforting thing for me in the moment and I really didn't want him to ever go away. He would talk to me for hours, like I was in a coma. I guess in a way I kind of was. Ian was afraid to even use the restroom for the fear of me waking up without him. His bed smelled like him and home, and I didn't ever want to leave.

"You know," he said one day, running his fingers through my hair, "I kind of think that you are listening to me." he chuckled a little to himself. "I know. It's crazy."

_No it's not. It's true. I just really can't open my eyes and it's driving me insane. Not to mention I'm kind of starved._

"God, if you go back to hating on me when you wake up I will be torn apart. I miss you Leah, so much. So much it hurts. It really hurt when I saw you giving Liam a lap dance."

_It was a strip tease, not a lap dance for the last time! It's not like I was on his lap or up close and personal… plus it's not like he saw anything other than my bra._

"I will admit it was really hard to wrap you in the blanket… You are seriously the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

_So it was resistance… i thought you were disgusted by me._

"I channeled all of my energy on how much I hated Marcus and Liam for having their perverted eyes all over you."

_Oh, so you don't need to read minds to see it!_

"You're mine, Leah. I don't care how stupid you or I screw up, your mine and I'm yours."

_Forever and ever baby._

"Don't think I will ever let you go that easily, I love you too much."

_I didn't want to leave you, I just had to. I wanted what was best for you and I didn't think that was me._

"Please wake up baby. I need you."

_God dammit Ian, I can't! I've told you this a million times! Don't think I don't want to get up and start making out with you… god I hate not being able to communicate!_

He sighed. "I wish I knew how to bring you back…"

_Well trying a little sleeping beauty kissing might work. Just don't give me one where it last one second. Never mind. Even that works._

"Hey didn't your instructor Freda and her soul mate do weird stuff?"

_I like where you are going with this but why bring of Freda and Joe? Seriously Ian, talk about major turn off!"_

"What I'm getting at is didn't Joe read what Freda was thinking if she wanted him too? Did you learn that?"

_Sort of but you had to have their saliva in your mouth at least once in your life time. That and they had to be touching and Freda had to really want it. Wait, why isn't this freaking working then?! _

Ian's breathing stopped scaring the piss out of me.

I_AN! Oh my god, what happened?!"_

"Holy crap, it works! I'm a genius."

_What works? What the hell am I missing?_

"Lee, I can hear your thoughts."

_No freaking way, it worked! I thought that saliva had to be switching mouths for it to work…_

He laughed and pressed his lips against mine. It lasted more than two seconds but barley. "Why can't you speak or move?"

_I'm pretty sure I could move…_

He laughed and pressed his lips against my cheek. "Seriously Lee, why?"

_You need to start listening to the doc. He said my body has been through so much lately. I thought that it was my mind that went through too much, not my body._

"How much sleep have you been getting?"

_Not much…_

"How much is not much?"

_Not much…_

"Leah!"

_Fine, about two hours each night and a hell of a lot of coffee if that counts as sleeping hours._

"Amelia Ozera!"

_Ian Jansen! You shouldn't be mad at me, I just couldn't sleep because I was too busy thinking about you._

"So really blame you for ignoring me these past few weeks."

_You deserved it. _

"No I didn't."

_Um, yeah you did. Just say yes and drop it. If you didn't come aboard and act like I wouldn't find out I could still be having peaceful spirit dreams with you!_

"And if you would just let me come with in the first place, I would be in bed with you and you'd be getting more sleep."

_Alright, you have a solid argument._

He laughed and draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

_I want to move so badly…_

"I know Lee, I wish you could too."

_Do you have any idea how hungry I am? Seriously I want some pop tarts and I can't move my lips and teeth without choking… I think a smoothie would work too._

He got up from the bed and walked to my side of the room.

_Can you still hear me?_

"Yup, sure can."

_Interesting…so it's either we have a stronger bond than Joe and Freda or I'm more powerful._

"I think it may be both." Just then a blending sound went crazy.

_And you brought a blender into your room. Should I be worried?_

"No. And do you know how long you've been out?"

_Three days. I know. I was listening to you the whole time._

"No Leah, try seven days. Apparently your brain was in more shock then you thought."

_Ian?_

"Yeah, baby?"

_Who is dead?_

Ian sighed. "I can't get in touch with anyone there but on the news they have a list and stories."

_Oh god. Ian?_

He came rushing back to bed. I moved my mouth and sucked the straw, raspberry smoothie flowing into my mouth.

_Ian, just tell me. I need to know. _I tried really hard to open my eyes, it working successfully along with all of my other parts of my body. We were in Ian's room as he said a few days ago and he looked exhausted yet still gorgeous. My voice still didn't want to work.

He sighed and put down my smoothie. He pulled me into his embrace and held me tighter against his chest. "Lissa, Christian, Rose, Dimitri, Adrian and Sydney are fine. Rose and Dimitri have a few scratches because after the bomb went off a bunch of warrior came and tried to kill everyone."

_Who died? I'm strong, I can take it._

He held me closer if that was even possible, crushing my body against his. "Mia, Camille, and Adam are all dead. Jill is in a coma and Eddie has crushed ribs and a broken leg."

I gasped for air, salt water spilling from my eyes. I clutched Ian's shirt with all my strength and buried my head into his shoulder, soaking it with tears.

He stroked my hair and held me tighter. "It's going to be alright, it really is. Lissa and Adrian are trying to heal people as we speak."

"And *sniffle* Mia *sniffle* Camille *sniffle* and Adam *sniffle* will be alright?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, my love. They are gone forever. Mia and Camille were together and Adam died fighting for Christian."

I don't know how long I sobbed into him, all I could think of is that my friends were gone and if I was still at court then they could all still be living. When I told Ian this he shook his head.

"Lee, you did the right thing by leaving. Not taking me is a different story but still. We couldn't have found out that Lissa was going to be poisoned if you weren't there to help us out with that weird messed up alchemist mission."

"But I put you all in danger. It was me who gave away that we were Mori."

He shook his head. "No, Raven accidentally did."

"How?"

He sighed. "Have you met Raven? She is super pale and when the sun shined through in his office she flinched."

"I should have made her a ring..."

"Leah! Stop blaming yourself or else! You had nothing to do with it!"

I bit my lip, feeling guilty. "Are they still on us?"

He shook his head. "How are they going to guess we got on a train? Especially when we had a decoy plane go up just as we left."

I gave him a weak smile. "I want to go home. There are many other spirit users, why can't they bug someone else?"

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I know Lee, and I will take you home in a heartbeat; you just say the word."

I closed my eyes. "I want to go home. I want to see the gang, I want to be in our home with you and I want a cat!"

He looked at me weird. "You mean you want a dog."

"No, I want a cat."

He laughed. "Well I want a dog."

"Why not both?"

He gave me my favorite sly smile. "Whatever you want my love."

"I thought we went over this, I want a cat but if it would make you that happy we can get a dog."

He grinned. "So i can get a fire-breathing iguana?"

I shook my head. "A dog is where i draw the line. Plus, where would you get a fire-breathing lizard?"

"It's an iguana and you could just get a normal one and get Christian to enchant it."

I laughed. "It seems like you've thought about a fire-breathing iguana a lot."

He bit his lip. "What guy doesnt?"

"Um, sane guys?"

"Hey, growing up that was all Marcus and I would talk about. He wanted a water one so he wouldn't have to get him re-fills of water."

"That sounds just like Marcus."

He nodded. "I miss him before he went all dick headed."

"When was that? There was a non player Marcus?"

"Yeah. I liked him before he turned fifteen." he turned off the light and pulled me into his arms. "Do you really want to go home?"

I nodded. "I really do. I know a spirit user in Mexico if they need someone else. He would be happy to help."

"Alright, I'll let them know in the morning."

"Wait, we are going to bed?"

"Yes. Leah, it's 11:30."

"But I have slept for days!"

"And now you can get more sleep because you obviously need it."

I rolled my eyes and snuggled my head into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, my love."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I couldn't believe that Mia, Camille, and Adam were all dead along with a hundred others and three hundred injured Mori and Dhamphirs. I needed to be back home for my friends and myself. I needed to protect them and train to be a fighter. I needed Ian right by my side in our small little house with my fat fluffy cat and the ugly dog that only Ian could love. I needed my life back.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:****Review, Favorite, Follow! They make me write faster!**


	12. Nicknames

**Authors Note: ****Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I was all over the place this week and I had the sickness called writers block. I'm trying to get more out there but I don't know what you guys are thinking about the story without reviews! I want to thank CherrySlushLover and Totalbooknerd13 for being my constant reviewers. Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Nicknames**

**IPOV**

I woke up earlier that morning than Leah did, which wasn't a shocker. It was seven o'clock and I couldn't fall back asleep. I looked over to my left to find Leah sleeping soundly, softly snoring. Her blonde curls were draped along the pillow and she looked like some sort of goddess. I liked her natural color better but she could dye her hair rainbow colors and I wouldn't care, as long as I was even near her I would be happy. I planted a kiss on her forehead and untangled myself from the covers.

I stood up and walked out the door, screaming filling my ears as soon as I opened it. I shut it quietly, hoping Leah wouldn't wake up because of it. I walked out into the living room, surprised that the screaming and yelling filled my ears for that was where most of the arguments took place now a days. I quickened my pace as it grew louder and louder, now being able to pick out the voices. I opened the door to the voices.

"Are you stupid? We need to stay!" Raquel yelled at Raven.

"No! We need to go! Mom and Dad might be dead and you are all about doing your stupid nails and ruining my life!"

"You think that's my main goal in life? To ruin yours? Trust me I have much better things to do than to worry about you, even if you did steal the one man I ever loved."

"I stole him? He loved me!"

"After you showed him how terrible I supposedly am? Seriously Raven, did you have to stoop so low?"

"Yes! He thought you were all rainbows and kittens!"

"Maybe I was! You never know!"

"Well you definitely aren't now, that's for certain!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you have been a total skank here! And why else would you be here if not to go after me again?!"

"I'm not going after you! I'm here to help you! That's all I want Raven! Despite your petty narrow-mindedness I actually care about you!"

"I'm the one who is narrow-minded?!"

"Yes you are! You always have been and you always will be!"

I cleared my throat, shocking the sisters. "Um, girls? I don't mean to interrupt anything but you two are screaming and waking people up."

"Is she awake?" Raven asked.

I nodded. "Yes, she woke up late last night. It turns out that she was suffering from exhaustion."

"Makes sence. It's a wonder how she always has a cup of coffee in her hand." Raquel muttered. "I mean seriously, she inhales coffee like its air."

"Yeah, I tried to get her to quit but she got really crabby and was constantly tiered." I didn't want to mention the mind talking thing for some reason. It felt like it was a secret not to be told.

"So she's addicted to it?"

I nodded. "She has been since she was thirteen."

"No wonder why she is so short…" Raquel walked out of the kitchen cart and into the hall where the training room and bar cart were.

"Um, excuse me for asking," Raven started. "Are you two back together?"

I nodded.

"Few! Now none of us have to deal with those looks of lusting over each other!"

I rolled my eyes. "We did no such thing!"

She nodded. "Yeah, you both did. Leah said she didn't too, but when you weren't looking…well same goes for you."

"I did what?" a sleepy voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see Leah, pouring herself some coffee. Her hair was messy and frizzy and her shirt was wrinkled. It was such a familiar sight to see. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she added creamer. "You know you are supposed to put the creamer in first?"

"No, you put it in last. You do whatever you want to your coffee and I will do whatever I want with mine."

"I don't drink coffee."

"Exactly, so how would you know what is the best way?"

I laughed and kissed her, her arm wrapping around my head to kiss me back.

Raven cleared her throat. "I will be in the other room where there is no saliva being transferred."

Leah giggled as Raven left into the living room.

I tried to kiss her again but she stepped away. "So what did I do?"

"Apparently we were giving each other lustful gazes. Do you know anything about that?"

She bit her lip, a small smile danced across her face. "Not a single thing."

"Really? Because Raven and Raquel seemed pretty convinced..."

She jumped up on the counter. "Well, I think that is rubbish!"

I laughed. "Well don't you sound like an old English lad!"

"Well it really does something to you when you hang around Terrance."

I raised my eyebrow. "Which one is Terrance?"

She took a sip of her coffee and crossed her legs. "Oh, he's the one that was the Dhampir changed Strigori changed Dhampir."

"The tall one?"

Lee nodded and picked up her coffee again. "Yup."

I grabbed her coffee before she could take a sip and then set it behind me on the counter.

"Hey!"

I laughed and kissed her. "The coffee can wait."

* * *

Dinner was elaborate as usual. Wine was poured, candles were lit, fine china set, and a table-cloth laid out. I seriously thought it was all to much but living with Leah for over a year and being one of the queens friends, I was used to it. I preferred just sitting on my couch back at home next to Leah with Chinese takeout watching a lions versus packers football table still was super quite, still not all the tension has been wiped away, and only certain people were talking to certain people in hushed tones. Leah kept playing footsy under the table while talking with Naomi and Raven about a celebrity guy. I was sitting next to Quincy who was a pretty cool guy. I don't know why he talked to Marcus but it was pretty obvious he didn't like him very much. One thing I picked up was how Quincy talked about Raven; It was similar to how I talked about Leah. Clearly he was in love with her and she was completely oblivious, Leah absolutely not. I knew the look on her face when ever she talked to either of them about each other, it was the matchmaker face, the face that got her in so much trouble back at court when she tried to get Mia and Adam together.

"So you know how I dated that guy last fall?" Naomi asked Raven.

"Yeah, the one from Europe right?"

Naomi nodded and turned to Lee. "His name was William. He hated to be call Will or any nickname, and you know how Raven is with nicknames, they're her second nature."

Leah nodded, taking a bite of salad. "Yeah, even if they are super inappropriate."

"What's mine?" I budged.

Leah and Naomi bit there lips and looked at the ground while Raven gave me a sly smile. "It's up to Leah to let you know."

Leah shook her head, eyes still fixated on the her food.

"Oh come on Lee!"

"Like I said, even if they are super inappropriate."

I grinned. "Ok, now I have to hear this."

Leah shook her head. "Not at the dinner table."

Raven's grin got bigger. "I think it is perfect at the dinner table!"

"You think everything is perfect to say at the dinner table." Naomi mumbled. "Especially about your sex life."

Quincy spit out the water he was drinking.

"You mean my non-existence of one?"

Quincy gave a slight sigh of relief that only Leah and I noticed.

"No, you still talk about past boyfriends."

I didn't dare look at Quincy, but now everyone was intrigued by our conversation. "Tell me."

"Yeah, I want to know mine." Freddy piped in.

Before I knew it Raven was telling everyone their nicknames.

"Freddy you are Carrot Boy, Liam you are Blonde Ken or Blondie, Doc is well, doc."

"What am I?" Marcus asked.

"You really want to know?" Raven asked quizzically.

He gave her a sly smile. "Of course."

Naomi and Leah bit their lips, trying to keep from laughing. "Well your original one was Dick Brains."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning you only think with your dick."

He shrugged. "Alright, what's my new one?"

The trio all exchanged looks of amusement before Raven opened her mouth. "Daddy Warbucks."

Annie spit out her wine, along with Ashton who started bursting with laughter as Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Ashton you are the Warrior, Raquel is Lucifer, and Annie is the hag bitch from hell."

"And I?" Quincy asked with amusement across his face."

"You are hot stuff."

Quincy went red as he smiled. "Thanks Rave."

She grinned at him and continued. "Naomi is Mega Mind and Leah is Magnet."

"Why magnet?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh, because she attracts so many guys."

This time I spit out my drink and Leah mouthed sorry to me. "And what am I?"

Leah went red and shook her head violently. "Don't you dare Raven."

Raven grinned. "Alright."

Leah sighed in relief just before Naomi said "It's ."

Leah's eyes went big and her cheeks went cherry apple red. "Screw you Naomi."

"You never said I can't tell."

I personally felt proud but the looks I was getting weren't great. Annie was eyeing me like I was her next meal to eat, Quincy and Doc all looked embarrassed, Freddy looked confused. Raven and Naomi were looking devious, Leah was blushing bad and Liam and Marcus looked pissed.

"Ian isn't nearly as big as Ashton or Marcus is." Freddy stated before realizing what it meant. Everyone started laughing hysterically while Freddy went as red as Leah. "It's not what I meant..."

Quincy slapped his brother on the back. "Sure bud."

"I want to know how he knows this." Raven yelled over the laughing group.

"Yeah, me too." Leah whispered in my ear.

I kissed her. "Well my love, that's something for me to know and you to find out."

She giggled. "That sounds promising." She leaned back to my ear. "Notice how everyone isn't fighting and they are all laughing together."

I looked around and everyone except for Freddy was laughing their asses off.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: UPDATE! WRITERS BLOCK CAN BE CURED BY LOTS OF REVIEWS!


	13. The Escape

Chapter 13: The Escape

LPOV

Later that night I made my way down to the training room. I tried calling everyone from court, trying to get in touch with somebody. They all failed and I was getting impatient. I needed to know what was going on with my friends. Ian said he would take care of Marcus so he could try to get us home as soon as possible.

After a few hours of beating the shit out of a punching bag (imagining it was Marcus) I walked into the kitchen to re-fill my water bottle. Screaming filled my ears as soon as I arrived.

"What the hell are you talking about Marcus?!" A deep voice yelled with such anger. I knew that voice better than anything; it could be the most comforting, the sexiest, and the most petrifying sound on this world.

I walked into the kitchen to see glass shattered all around, Ian's hands bleeding, and fire burning in both of their eyes. I've only seen them like this once and that was when I was when we were in Europe when Marcus accused me of screwing Ian. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Oh! If it isn't the little skank herself."

Ian punched him in the eye and kicked him to the ground, his foot pressing against his air pipes. "Don't you **ever**, I mean** ever,** talk to her like that. Do you hear me?" Marcus started to laugh and Ian dug his shoe into his throat. "You think I'm playing games? I'll show you games." Ian got down on his knees and punched him across the face, still having him pinned to the ground. "You see, I was always good at boxing growing up; the video games and the real thing. But you see; it's best to play games with your siblings, right?"

Ian swung his fist back again but I caught it, throwing him off of Marcus. "Stop! You're going to kill him!"

He smiled evilly at Marcus. "That sounds perfect."

"I get that you're pissed, I don't know why though, but you are supposed to take it out someplace else. I use the punching bag. I just imagine that it's him and I feel all better after I've seen all of his sick thoughts."

"Is that why Marcus' name is written on it in Sharpie?"

I nodded. "Well, actually Dimitri hates him more than I do, which is really hard to do so he did that one. I'm the one who drew the face on it."

"That was you?" Marcus asked.

I nodded.

"Wow! That is one really good Sharpie drawing."

I smiled. "Thank you. I was taking lessons with Adrian before you came to Lissa's wedding and completely ruined my life."

He rolled his eyes. "I did you a favor. So far you have saved seven Strigori."

"Yeah, and I ruined almost all my relationships back at home and now they are bombed."

"Hey love, you and my little bro are alive because of me right now!"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course Marcus. So why is Ian trying to kill you now?"

"Oh well, that's a funny story. You see, Ian was trying to go back to court with you."

"Yeah, so what's funny about that?"

"Well, my best earth user would be taken away because she wants to go too, plus my only spirit user who I'm still trying to get her away from some dick I'm related to."

Marcus tried to get up but Ian kicked his chin hard, a thick metallic smelling red liquid rushing from it.

I bit my lip, trying to resist the smell of the blood. I haven't fed from the feeder in days and I was starving. My mouth started to water and I looked away from the men.

Marcus laughed coldly. "You know, I think our girl is a tad bit thirsty, don't you think Ian?"

Ian whipped around to see me in so much pain from not drinking. His eyes looked pained.

I walked away from the blood to where I was standing before. "We are leaving Marcus, and there is nothing you can do about it."

He laughed evilly, Ian still fixated on my pain. "Really now?" He reached pressed a red button on his belt. "Guards, get Ian Jansen, Raven Paola, and the most beautiful woman in the world; Amelia Ozera."

I was confused at first but that all went away when two men that came out of nowhere gripped my arms and Ian's. I screamed and one put their hand over my mouth.

"LEAH!" Ian yelled, squirming to get away. I didn't even bother. I was tiny and these guys looked like your typical steroid using body builders. The only way I could even get out of their grasp was the element of surprise. Ian was tall and muscular and could take out one but not two without being free from grasps.

"I told you there was nothing you could do about it so quit trying to baby bro. See, even my breathtaking ex can see you can't get away." Marcus snarled. He walked over to me grinning, Ian shouting nasty things to him before the guards covered his mouth with duct tape. He ran his finger along my face, making Ian fight even harder to get loose. "You see Leah, I need this team. I need to get rid of the alchemists so I can be free. You of all people should know that after what we've been through."

The guard let go of my mouth, making me spit right in his face. "So this is when you reveille your master plan?"

He shrugged, wiping spit off of his face. "Annie, Raquel and Freddy have been helping me this whole entire time. Oh and Doc is my side kick/evil scientist dude. While you were sick he upped your need for blood so you might die soon if you try to escape."

I tried not to think about any of this right now, only getting us out of the train. That was when it hit me. "Hey baby." I said sweetly to Marcus, batting my eyelashes at him, trying not to watch Ian behind him.

Marcus grinned devilishly. "Yes doll face?"

"You remember how good I was with my legs right?"

Marcus' grin got bigger as Ian got the most confused and hurt look on his face. "Of course. They were so flexible."

I giggled flirtatiously, wrapping my leg around his waist, one still standing. "Well, I've gotten even better with them."

"You should show me, right in front of my baby brother."

I giggled. "Ok…" With my standing leg I jumped up, kneeing him in the balls hard. I swung around and elbowed one of my guards in the face, him releasing me and then I snapped the others arm. Ian's guards were caught by surprise too so as soon as Ian saw what I was up to he got his arms away from one, punched the other and I leaped up and kicked the other one down. We ran out of the room and before I locked the doors I smiled at an in pain Marcus. "See? I told you I got better."

We ran until we reached the living room where guards and the traitors held Liam, Naomi, Quincy, and Ashton captive. We all looked at each other, and then Quincy bit his guard's sausage fingers, drinking a little so it made the guard not so tough and high off of the bite.

"Hurry." He told us as the guard called others. "Raven is in her room, get out of here!"

Ian and I ran down the halls, dodging guard after guard, and finally reaching Raven. She was blow drying her now green striped hair so that explained why she didn't hear the noises coming from the rest of the train. I ripped the plug out of the outlet, making her whip around to see me. "What's wrong now?"

"Hurry, we have to make a run for it." I demanded, already halfway out the door.

"Marcus is evil along with your sister, doc, Annie and Freddy. Marcus has this placed filled with guards so we have to go now." Ian explained.

Raven didn't have to be told twice. Before I knew it we were all three beating up guards and dodging stuff being thrown at us. We turned the opposite way that we were going, figuring out the guards were living in the do not enter zone near the bar cart. We ran as fast as we could until we reached the final cart/caboose.

"Shit! We're trapped!" Raven yelled over the wind.

I shook my head. "No, we aren't. Ian, help me up!"

He grabbed my waist and lifted me on the rail holding me still. "What the hell are you doing Lee?!" He screamed to me.

I jumped of the railing to the left, rolling down the hill and falling into the lake, Raven following me after, then Ian.

I popped out of the water, gasping. Ian swam toward me, picking me up in his arms and shaking me. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" He yelled, obviously pissed at me.

"IT WAS THE BEST SHOT OF US GETTING OUT!"

"YOU COULD HAVE GOT YOURESELF KILLED!"

"WELL WE ARE BOTH FINE, ARENT WE?!"

"Will you two shut up? They can probably hear your yelling all the way back at court." Raven said stepping out of the lake. "Leah, that was brilliant."

"Leah, that was stupid." Ian mumbled. "But you saved our ass."

"I tend to do that a lot."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Ok, so what the hell was going on?" Raven demanded just as he was about to kiss me.

Ian dropped me, sending me underwater. When I came up to the surface and stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's a long story and we have to get moving." I explained, stepping out of the water. "Now we have three sides going after us; the evil, the alchemists and warriors and now the rebels."

Ian sighed. "Well this should be fun."


	14. Camp

**Chapter 14: Camp**

**LPOV**

I didn't know who to trust anymore. Yeah I knew Marcus, Annie and Raquel were all evil in their own way but I was super shocked about Doc and Freddy were like that. I would have never guessed. Doc knew all about my body; blood type and such, and Freddy…well, I can't imagine how Quincy is feeling right now. I held my head up high and sighed.

Raven, Ian and I were walking through the forest for what seemed like a day instead of a few hours. Our clothes were soaked and weighing us down. I wished so hard for my leather jacket and combat boots instead of my sweat pants and tank top. Raven was in a wool sweater and some jeans and cotton boots and Ian had a cotton Hollister sweater on and some dark washed jeans. I was personaly frozen but I didn't dare shiver for I knew that Ian would imediantly sence that and give me his sweater, leaving him with no clothing on in his chest. I would have thought that wouldn't be so bad other than the fact it was so cold in the autum chilly night somewhere in Michigan.

I was starting to get really tiered and thirsty, even looking at Ian drove me insane with a need for blood. I was bitting so hard on my bottom lip that my own blood was lingering my tounge. At first what Marcus said about Doc upping up my need for blood Only Raven could see how thirsty I was, her being Mori too. It was also her who said something.

"We need to make camp." She demanded to Ian. "Leah is tiered, I'm tiered and we are all cold."

Ian was about to protest but he glanced at me. Aparently I looked terrible because he imediantly scooped me up and layed a kiss on my forehead. "There's a clearing up there a little bit longer."

Raven sighed dramaticly. "How much longer is 'a little bit longer?'

Ian shrugged. "About three minutes."

"How do you know this?" I asked, resting my head on his shouolder, biting my lip harder. His pulse echoed in my ears, his sent drew me in like no other.

"You can see it babe."

I turned my head to in front of us to see a clearing, Raven muttering to herself how stupid she was. I clung to Ian as he carried me to the clearing. I felt so weak, like my powers were drained out of me.

* * *

I woke up in Ian's arms, a warmth protecting me from the cold. My eyes flickered open to see compleat darkness with a glowing fire in front of me. Raven was passed out and Ian was humming a tune I recognized for he would always sing it to me when he thought I was sleeping. I listened to his deep voice hum as he held me, the fire warming parts of my skin. I was in his sweater, my chest pressing up against his own, his body heat helping to make my goosebumps disappear. That was when I heard it again, his pulse. The constant beating made my mouth water as he changed his vocal chords to hit a new note. He stopped humming and I raised my head to look at him.

"Well it seems like someone is finaly awake." He whispered, eyes peering into my soul.

"How long was I out?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. A few hours maybe? Why?"

I burred my head into his chest. "I was just curious."

The peaceful silence swept over us again until he said the thing I thought I would never hear from him. "I know your thirsty Leah."

"Yeah, what about it." I went about biting my lip again.

"You know you can drink from me, right?"

I shook my head. "I'm not going to do that to you."

"Why? You need it Leah, and I don't think that we are going to be around any humans anytime soon, let alone feeders. Plus I heard it causes plessure…" he wiggled his eyebrow at me making me giggle. "Seriously, I don't like that feeder at court because of that. Why not me?"

"It's because I love you to much. I don't know what Doc did to me and I don't want to drink you dry!"

He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Leah, I trust you and love you. You are going to be twice as bad tomarrow if you don't drink." He gave me a sexy sly smile. "And don't think that I haven't noticed you eyeing my neck."

I blushed and snuggled closer to him, burring my face in his chest so I could hide my blush.

He tilted my chin up to look in his eyes. "Leah, my beautiful love, you need to drink.

I shook my head violently.  
He rolled his eyes and took a rock, slicing it against his neck. As the flesh tore the thick liquid oozed out, making my mouth fall open without me knowing it.  
I bit my lip harder until I couldn't resist anymore. I brought my lips to his skin and then teeth, drinking the blood. He flinched a little at first, then slid into pure bliss.  
After a minute of drinking I pulled away. I licked the wound on his neck to make sure I got all the blood I could. He held me loosely, dizzy from bloodloss.

"Holy crap Lee, that was amazing."

I giggled and kissed him, now feeling loads better.

"Now I know why some people become blood whores."

I leaned back. "Are you considering becoming one? Because I don't think our relationship is going to work if you have other Mori drinking from you causeing you plessure every day."

"Don't worry, my blood is only yours; along with everything of me."

I couldn't help to keep my blush from rising to my cheeks. "Well, it's the same for me. I'm all yours."

Aparently that was the perfect thing to say because he brought his lips to mine, making me shiver not from the cold. I opened my mouth slightly and bit his lip, tugging on it slightly with my teeth. He let out a moan just as Raven sat up.

"Seriously guys? You guys can't go a day without jumping eachothers bones? God!"

I pulled away, obiously blushing red.

"Hey lee?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yup?"

"How come you couldn't read there minds and figure out sooner?"

I shrugged. "They probably learned how to block it just like you did."

She nodded. "I get it. I just can't belive none of us picked it out. I mean we all lived with these people for weeks and we didn't suspect a thing. Raquel was my sister, Freddy was Quincy's brother, and we all are blood related." She snorted. "I mean, you dated Marcus and everything."

Ian gave her the death glare, warning her not to say a single word.

Raven shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault what happened between them. I wasint the one who…"

I clapped my hands together. "Alright Raven, that's enough."

"Please…" Ian groaned, his hands shielding his eyes so he could try to forget everything. It's not everyday your girlfriend has dated your half-brother.

She smiled and rubbed her hands together by the glowing orange flames. "Ok, ok. I'll drop the Leah was with Marcus before talk."

I let out a sigh of relif. "Thank you, Rave. I really appreciate it."

Ian pulled me closer and bit his lip. "Please, drop that talk for forever."

I smiled slightly. "So, I don't suppose any one has there cell phones on them at all?"

Both of them shook their heads. I sighed. "Well, our situation could'nt get any worse could it?"

Raven shrugged. "Well, you could aids. That would make the situation ten times worse. It would end bad for your relationship. Like really bad."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Raven. That makes me feel loads better."

"Well it should unless you actually do have aids. I think now would be a perfect time to tell Ian about that; better now than later."

Ian laughed and I barried my face in his chest. "I don't have aids, just a heads up." I mumbled to him.

That caused him to laugh even harder. "Well that's the best news I've heard in a while."

I rolled my eyes. "What are we going to do about food. We have no money…"

Ian shook his head. "I do. I always have my wallet in my pocket."

I grinned. "Thank you, my hero."

"You don't need a hero, you are the badass, Strigori saving, mind reading, spirit using, increadibly hot Mori, Amelia Ozera."

A giggle escaped my lips. "Well, I don't know, you have saved my ass once."

"More than once…" he mumbled.

"Really? Because I can only think of the time when we were rescuing Jill."

"Yeah, that seemed pretty important; taking in the fact that you had three Strigori about to drink you dry."

I rolled my eyes. "I think I've thanked you enough for that."

"Ther was that other time when Rose was abour to beat you to a pulp…"

I nodded.

"Theres another time when Rose was about to kill you again…"

I bit my lip, trying to keep in a laugh.

"There's the time when you almost killed Rose…"

That did it. I burst into laughter, not being abloe to keep it in.

"Oh, don't forget the time you almost beat the shit out of Sydney."

"Hey! That was because of you by the way!"

"Really? What did I do?"

"You had to be so hot! It was right after I got here and she was the one who made the comment about how fine you looked!"

He laughed. "Leah, I love Sydney, but not like that."

"You did then…"

"Did not."

"Did too…"

"I swear to you I did not. I was trying to use her to get rid of you."

I snorted. "Well gee, this is wonderfull. Everyone was trying to get rid of me and I had no idea."

"Not like that, my love. I was trying to get rid of your memories that you left behind. Every single thing reminded me of you."

I snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you; both times."

He pulled me closer to his chest. "I'm nothing without you. I'm broken and hopeless."

"I'm the same. With you gone I feel like another part of my soul is ripped away from me."

"Well, I promise never to leave you if you don't leave me again."

I nodded and clung to his chest. "Never again. I promise."

"I'm not going to let you go."

"You don't have to."


	15. Rescue

**Chapter 15: Rescue **

**LPOV**

_Snap. _The sound went through my ears, making my eyes snap open. I looked around only to see the fire no longer burning and both Ian and Raven passed out. _Snap. _When I heard the sound again I ducked out of Ian's sweater and stood up, turning my head. I knew I hadn't imagined it, but yet I couldn't feel any presence. I knew that if it was an animal I could feel it. There was only one person in this world I couldn't read their mind or feel their presence; and that was the person lying beneath my feet. I looked around again, only to hear it again. _Snap_. I crouched down and began to shake Ian violently.

He woke up and snapped up. "Leah, what's wrong?"

"I think someone is here." _Snap._ My head shot up and I looked around quickly. I ran over to Raven and kicked her in the stomach. She cringed and clutched her stomach.

"Oh my god, Leah! What do you want?!" she whined as she sat up slowly.

"I think someone is here. Get up, now!" I walked briskly back to Ian to find him picking up some stuff that we had.

Just then a rustle ran through the leaves. We all jumped and looked left to find Naomi burst through the trees. "Holy shit, I did it!"

Raven launched herself at her best friend, giving her a huge hug. "Nay! How the hell did you get here?!"

Naomi pushed her off of herself and sighed. "Well it took forever, but I traced down Leah's magic. It was something that I was working on for Marcus so he could track down strong Mori. I thought it was for our mission, not his. So when they weren't expecting it, I stole it and made a run for it. I could easily detect Leah with a slight power next to it and I figured that was you Rave. So I tracked you three down."

"How is everyone?" Ian asked, rubbing my shoulders.

She bit her lip. "They're as good as they can be. Quincy is taking it pretty hard about Freddy. Freddy keeps pressuring Quincy to join but he won't budge."

"Poor Quincy…" I muttered.

She nodded. "Yeah. Liam is still himself but he's confused. Everyone is confused. There is still so much we don't really understand." She pulled out her phone from her pocket. "I was smart enough to leave with this." Then dropped her backpack to the ground. "And this. It has all of your cells phones and clothes and stuff."

My eyes widened. "My leather jacket?"

She grinned. "I've got it."

I squealed and launched myself at the backpack, unzipping it and grabbing my phone, Ian's, Raven's, and my jacket.

Ian laughed and wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh and before I forget, which is kind of hard seeing as it is the easiest way to get out of here, I have a plane in a clearing a little further than here."

I threw my jacket around my shoulders and stepped into some jeans. "Really? Because if you are kidding I think I might have to kill you."

Naomi nodded. "It's really there. We are going back to court."

* * *

As we got onto the privet jet I saw someone I never thought I would see again. "Ben?"

The tall blonde Mori stood up, grinning at me. "Hey sexy, how are you love?" he asked bringing me into a hug, his British ascent standing out.

I hugged him back, laughing. "I'm doing pretty shitty, being my home blown up and friends dead. How are you is what I want to know."

"Pretty shitty, gorgeous."

I laughed and stepped back to find Ian with a livid look on his face. "Ian, this is Benjamin Lazar; my childhood best friend."

Ben slapped a hand on his heart. "That's all I am to you? A childhood best friends? You were my first everything, little love!"

Ian's eyes went huge and my cheeks went pink. "Ben, I think now is the point I mention that this is Ian Jansen, my boyfriend of two years."

Ben frowned slightly but shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Ian. Sorry if I went a bit over the edge with that. I had no idea she was your girl."

Ian shook his hand back hesitantly. "It's cool." I knew that voice. It was the voice that he used with Marcus or Liam when either of them was talking about me.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him calm down a little bit more but not a lot. "Shall we sit? I don't want to be standing when this thing takes off."

Ben laughed and threw his arm around me, making Ian tense up more than he already was. "Oh god love, I missed you and your wit."

I sat down next to Ben but pulled Ian beside me. I touched his arm lightly, just allowing my thoughts to be in his head. _You have no competition. Ben was my past, you are my now and future._

He rolled his eyes, not believing me.

Ian… don't make me kiss you right here…

He grinned slightly but looked away.

_Fine. I will._

His grin got bigger as he leaned his back on me, it barley touching my shoulder.

I smiled and grabbed his chin, bringing his face to mine. It was a short kiss but it made him less tense. _You are the only one for me. Got it?_

He nodded slightly and wrapped his arm around me.

"So Ben, why are you here?"

He scratched his head. "Funny story. I got out of law school and ran here for my cousin."

"Who's your cousin?"

"I am." Raven said sitting next to Ben.

"Well, Naomi too since I've known her almost as long as Birdie and Rae." He explained as Naomi came and sat next to Raven.

"Birdie?" Ian asked.

"Raven. I started calling her that as a little kid and it just stuck."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Trust me, it only stuck with you.

"That's all that mattered, love."

"Okay, I'm confused." Ian stated. "Your British and royal, Raven and Raquel aren't. They are Paola too."

"My father is British and royal. He married my mom, Georgiana Paola. Her brother is Raven and Raquel's dad."

Ian nodded. "And how do you and Leah know each other since you were little but she's never met Raven and Raquel?"

"Well, the Paola girls I never saw often; only on holidays and birthdays really. I never liked Raquel but Raven and me were inseparable. We wrote letters and emails and video messages once technology got more developed. I came to court at age four, which was when Leah was about one. My mom took care of her during the days that her mother and father were at court. Then she got sent away for a while to train with this spirit user named Freda, as I'm sure you know about. Then she came back and we became childhood sweethearts. We dated for seven years."

"And why did you guys break up?"

"Her father. He despised me. I asked him for his permission to marry Leah and he denied it, saying he didn't want my near his daughter let alone marry her. We were going to anyway but Leah was too stuck in her business with court to even remember me some days. We broke up when her father threatened to disown her."

"My father is very strict." I mumbled.

"I'm just warning you Ian, don't get on her dads bad side. It results in a bad ending." He warned.

I could tell Ian was frightened so I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. My father and I haven't spoken in four years. I don't listen to him at all anymore since I ran away and met you."

"How you two met is the question."

I bit my lip and Ian shifted uncomfortably. "It's a long story…" I muttered.

"Really long." He agreed looking at the floor.

"I believe our flight back will be long so we have time."

Ian gulped. "Well first let me give you a little background. My mom was sleeping around with this guy before I was born because my dad was a dick. Well anyway she got pregnant and told my dad she was going on a business trip for a few months. She had my half brother Marcus then came back. Four years later she finally had me. I didn't learn about him until I was eleven and I had to promise that I wouldn't tell my dad or my younger sister. We were both alchemists and I was Marcus' right hand man for a while. I found out some stuff about the alchemists and got my tattoo removed, also they put some magic in me that blocks all mental attacks. Marcus went missing for a few days without telling me a word shortly after that. A week later he called me saying that he was in Rome on a mission and wanted me to come down. I was waiting at him for a bar when he arrived with this tiny, long brown curly hair and these beautiful eyes that had me lost in them. He announced her as his girlfriend, Amelia Ozera. I tried so hard not to fall in love with a Mori, let alone my brothers girlfriend, but it didn't work."

"And how did you end up together?" Ben pushed.

We exchanged looks and shrugged. "Marcus and I grew apart. I caught him cheating and I went back to court and met my two best friends, Christian and Dimitri. Dimitri and I went to go protect Lissa's sister and see Dimitri's girlfriend, Rose. When we got there Ian was there on a mission along with my best friend Sydney. Ian and I got together and fell back in love. We got a house and we were living together for almost two years."

"And then?"

"What do you mean 'and then'?" Ian asked.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Well, you two are being rescued from the forest, you jumped off a moving train to get away from your ex."

Ian stepped forward. "So it's only been Marcus, Ben and I?"

I bit my lip. "Not exactly…"

Ian sighed. "Who else."

"There was this guy named Austin in college…"

"Weren't you dating Ben?"

"We were on a break…"

Ben rolled his eyes. "She was freaking out after I proposed to her right before collage. She told me that she would go to collage for her four years and come back and tell me her answer. Little did I know she quit, came back, and we got engaged only for me to be broken up with right before she ran away without a word."

I bit my lip. "Yeah, not sorry about that."

"You threw the ring at my head…"

"Because you were cheating on me with Amy!"

He looked at the ground. "Yeah, well you were distant!"

"So that gives you the right to cheat on me?"

"No… but I still don't know why you were acting like you were…"

"It was my dad and other family members. My whole world was coming down on me and I needed to get out."

"I was your fiancé, you could have relied on me."

I looked away. "No, I couldn't. I know you would try to convince me out of it. I stood it out for you for five months. And that was when I found a very pricey thong that did not belong to me."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, alright? Amy looked so similar to you and I knew you were going to leave me."

"Yeah, because Amy is my first cousin genius!"

He bit his lip. "Yeah…"

**IPOV**

Leah rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the kitchen. I'm starved." Naomi and Raven nodded in agreement and stood up with her. She turned back to me, her hand in mine. "You coming babe? Or do you want me to get you something?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be in there in a minute."

She let go of my hand and with Naomi and Raven she walked out of the main room of the plane.

I stood up but Ben pulled me down.

"Listen Ian, I hope you know that Leah was meant to be with me. She was in a rough spot and so was I but I want her back. I'm warning you right now, I will steal her from you. She is my future, not yours you filthy alchemist. She should be with her own kind, not a human."

I laughed and poked his chest. "Leah is mine, Brit. It doesn't matter what I am, it matters who I am. And I would never cheat on her for as long as I live. I love her."

"Yeah, well I've loved her since we were little kids so that means my love is never ending."

I laughed. "She was a kid. You were training for me."

"Oh bloody hell, you are blind! She dated your brother and you were a reminder of him so she fell in love with you."

"Brit, my brother and I are complete opposites. So you don't know shit."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I am just saying this is a warning. I will make her mine."

"In your dreams."

"Oh, she is always in my dreams. And soon she will be in my reality." He turned and walked away.

I sighed. "God damn it, first Marcus, then Liam, now her ex boyfriend who she dated for years… and he's British." I put my face in my hands and sat down. "And he's a Mori…god damn it!

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE THAT IS REALLY IMPORTANT:** Ok I will be posting a new POV that is back on the train. It's your choice to pick who it will be: Liam, Quincy, or one of the new rescues! PM me or add them in a review. _Read, Review, Follow and Favorite!_ **-Emma (spartygirl46)**


	16. Destiny

**Chapter 16: Destiny**

**LPOV**

I poured myself a glass of the oh-so lovely brown liquid that someone named coffee. Adding creamer I stirred it till the color changed to a lighter shade. I leaned against the counter and took a sip, my stress melting away like an ice cube that the coffee had melted. While some people turned to drugs and alcohol when stressed, my idea of addiction was coffee. Adrian and Ian were smokers, which drove Sydney and I insane. Ian tried to hide the obvious fact from me, even though his clothes reeked of it after he went outside because 'he was a nature person and liked fresh air'. I eventually got it out of him shortly before Marcus and I broke up. The farthest he went without smoking was two weeks. I wasn't complaining though, Adrian couldn't last two days. I once made Ian a deal, he'd quit smoking if I quit caffeine. That was the hardest week of my life by far, and I was dating Marcus for three months for peat sakes. I remember trying to go to caffeine and sugar free pops like Syd. I then realized I hate pop if it's not diet and there is no point of even drinking it if there is no caffeine in it. Honestly, I was the one to break first. Ian kept drinking so much diet Coke (even though he hated it) that I gave in. Another time Sydney and I tried to quit caffeine together. It ended with a big cat fight between us both over something silly that I couldn't even remember at all. After that I gave up on trying to quit, realizing that I am a total bitch without my caffeine.

"So… Benny is your ex fiancé, huh?" Raven asked, taking a bite of snickers she found in the pantry. I personally hated peanuts with a passion, almost as much as surgery non-caffeinated pop that had no purpose other than to give it to little kids.

I nodded. "Yeah. So Ben is your cousin?"

She nodded. "This is a little weird."

Naomi shook her head. "Not really. It's kind of destiny that we all met. If Benny kept his wanker in his pants and Leah didn't listen to her dad then they would have been married and we all would meet. But Benny is an idiot sometimes and Leah got some sense knocked into her…"

"I had sense before…" I mumbled.

Naomi looked at me like I was on drugs and started talking about rainbows and unicorns. "Sure sweetie, let yourself think that. As I was saying since they made those choices, Lee met Ian, fell in love and met us. Either way it was destiny."

"Naomi, Naomi." Raven sing-songed as she threw her Snickers wrapper in the trash. "Everything has a meaning to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes! Now take the evil douche bag Marcus. We all know he's a dick but we also know that without Marcus she wouldn't have met Ian. Everything happens for a reason."

"What happened to destiny?" I asked, taking a bite of my Kit Kat.

She shrugged. "Maybe you would have met him. We don't know your destiny is. Maybe it's your destiny to be with Benny."

I choked on my Kit Kat and Raven started to laugh.

"Hey, you don't know! For all we know maybe you are lesbian or secretly a man trapped inside a girl's body."

Raven started laughing even harder, her face turning as red as the strawberries she was eating. "Yes! And *inhale* you might *snort* end up with *inhale* Annie or *inhale* Marcus! IT MIGHT BE YOUR DESTINY!"

The two girls were dying with laughter as I threw my coffee back. To think of Marcus and I back together made me sick.

Ben walked in with a bag of chips in his hand and looked at the duo like they were insane. "Alright my loveys, did you find a stash of something?"

"Nope." I answered, popping the 'p'. "I wish…"

He looked at me funny, but not like I was crazy. Why would he? I was in the same room as Raven and Naomi. I was not the crazy one…

Ian walked in, still pissed but now upset. He looked at Raven and Naomi, shrugged and grabbed a bag of peanut M&M's before sitting next to me. "Do I want to know?" he asked before tearing the bag open.

"Apparently I am a man trapped inside a woman's body and am going to end up with Marcus or Annie."

His eyes widened and Ben cracked a smile.

"So what does that make Ian and me?" Ben asked.

I shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

The sun went down and I could tell something was wrong with Ian. He wouldn't leave me for a second, even to go to the bathroom. I eventually got him to wait outside the door if that made him feel any better. I could tell he got tired of following me around because as soon as we all sat down in our leather jet seats he was out. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep, but sleep didn't come. What did happen were my memories flashed before my eyes of everything in my life.

_The first memory I had of Ben was when I was four. I knew him for longer than that, technically since I can remember. I was four, him seven. My hair was in a million different braids because Mrs. Lazar was teaching Ben how to braid. On one side it was perfect; the other was a complete mess. Mrs. Lazar always wanted a girl, but instead wound up with three boys; Jarred, Ben and then Sam. She always treated me like I was her daughter and I always considered her a second mother since my own was always gone. Ben was a short little kid who loved this show called Kim Possible. He was addicted to it and soon got me sucked in. We were watching it in his small little living room, his mom upstairs taking care of his baby brother Sam. I was playing with a fake phone and he was sucked into the TV. When the TV went to the commercial he turned to me. _

_ "You and me are destined Emmy." Back then my name was Emilia which my dad later changed to Amelia when my mom left because the thought of a Spanish name reminded him of my moms guardian who my mother left my father for._

_ "What's that mean?" I asked in my little voice._

_ "It means we are meant to be together. We are going to be married someday, just like momma and daddy."_

_ "Why can't we be now?" I asked pounding on the keypad._

_ He got up and ran to the bathroom. When he got back he had a trail of toilet paper with him. He tied it around my head and put on a little clip on bow-tie that he had for his aunts wedding. At that moment his older brother Jarred came down. Jarred was eleven and apparently so much better than Ben. _

_ "What are you doing?" Jarred asked, shutting off his game boy. _

_ "Getting married." Ben said simply like it was like getting a glass of water. "Want to be the guy who does the talking?"_

_ "The priest?"_

_ Ben nodded. _

_ Jarred shrugged. "I guess. My Game boy is dead anyway."_

_ We lined our stuffed animals in a line and as little kids, had our little fake wedding._

* * *

_A few years later when I was thirteen was when Ben noticed me romantically. We had been best friends but he opened his eyes and saw he I became. I could tell because my friend Shannon videotaped my birthday party. A few months later he kissed me, even though he had a girlfriend and was three years older than myself. Ben didn't care though. He dumped his girlfriend and said he'd wait for me._

_ When I got to be a freshmen in high school Ben asked me out on a date. That was when I realized I was in love with him. I remember a few months later on another one of our many dates he took me to a graveyard drive in. _

_ I gasped as the girl got stabbed in the movie, grabbing a hold on Ben's arm. He laughed and pulled me closer._

_ "Do you remember when we were kids and got married?" He asked out of the blue._

_ I nodded. "How could I forget? You tied toilet paper around my head and put on your most charming bow-tie."_

_ He laughed. "You were the only girl I thought I was ever going to marry."_

_ "Really? Even after eleven years?"_

_ He nodded. "Even after eleven years. I always knew we would end up together ever since you tripped Jarred 'accidentally'."_

_ I giggled. "Maybe that wasn't an accident… I had a good reason though!"_

_ "Um hum, and what would that be?"_

_ "He stole my Barbie doll and drew in sharpie all over her…"_

_ He burst into laughing. "So you trip him all the way down the stairs?"_

_ I bit my lip. "It was my favorite Barbie… and it was on her wedding day too and she showed up with a mustache! I'm surprised Ken didn't run away!"_

_ "Well there is also a fact to take into consideration."_

_ I leaned in closer to him. "And what is that?"_

_ He grinned. "I always thought Ken was gay so the mustache was really a favor."_

_ I burst into laughing. _

_ He leaned in closer to me. "I love when you laugh like that."_

_ I leaned closer. "What else do you love?"_

_ He tilted my chin up. "You."_

_ The moment was so perfect. A black and white movie about a murder was showing, the stars were shining, and I was in love. But it didn't stay so perfect for so long._

_ "Lee?" he asked when he pulled away._

_ "Um hum?"_

_ "I wanted you to hear this from me and not anyone else."_

_ I turned my head away. "Oh god, please don't tell me its herpes."_

_ He shook his head._

_ "Chlamydia?"_

_ He laughed and shook his head._

_ "Crabs?"_

_ He shook his head."_

_ "Is it any kind of STD!?"_

_ He laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm clear."_

_ I gave a sigh of relief. "Well going up against what I was thinking, is it worse than an STD?"_

_ He bit his lip._

_ "Oh god. You are breaking up with me."_

_ He grabbed my hands in his and kissed them. "No, I would never do such a stupid thing."_

_ "Will you just tell me then so I don't expect the worse?"_

_ He sighed. "I'm going away for three years."_

_ I bit my lip. "Why?"_

_ "I'm going to Harvard for that amount, and then coming back to court to finish up my law degree."_

_ I looked at the movie. The pretty blonde woman was running away from the man with the knife. Wow, black and white movies are just the same as horror movies today. "And what does this mean for us?"_

_ "Honestly I don't know. If you want to break up with me that's fine but I don't want anyone else but you."_

_ "You say that now, but wait until you find some smart collage girl, not a freshman in high school who has strange powers."_

_ He sighed. "Amelia, you are impeccable no matter how old you are. I'll be back around the time of your graduation, if you will wait for me or if you don't. It doesn't matter."_

_ I bit my lip. "Take me home Ben."_

_ "Lee…"_

_ "NOW!"_

* * *

_ I waited for him but I didn't at the same time. I had random hookups and short relationships that didn't last because I was still madly in love with Ben. Graduation day came before I knew it._

_ I was in my room with my eight year old half-brother, Oliver. Oliver looked a lot like my dad and I, but he had my step mother Lucinda's eyes. He had dark curly hair and freckles along his cheeks, his green eyes shining sort of like Adrian's. Lucinda was an Ivashkov so Oliver was two royal bloods mixed. He would be 16 years old today. _

_ I put on my mascara and smiled at him. "So how do I look?" I asked him._

_ He sighed happily. "Beautiful Lee!"_

_ "Beautiful indeed." A British voice came through the door. I turned around to find Ben staring at me in a sweater and brown pants._

_ I blushed. "Hey Ollie, can you give us a minute?"_

_ Oliver shook his head. "Daddy says no boys in your room."_

_ I grinned. "It's not my room anymore, remember?"_

_ He sighed and hopped off my bed and walked out of the door._

_ Ben smiled at me. "Wow, age has done you well little Ozera."_

_ I rolled my eyes. "Well look at what the cat dragged in. And what do I owe the honor of, Mr. Lazar?"_

_ He walked right up to me, only inches between us. "I told you I would be back. I am a man of my word." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. "Happy graduation Amelia."_

_ I uneasily grabbed the Kay box. I opened the lid to find a dazzling necklace with a tear drop pendant and matching earrings. "Wow. These are beautiful Ben. You really shouldn't give me these…"_

_ "I really should though. You can wear them to our date Saturday."_

_ "So we automatically have one? What happened to asking?"_

_He moved in closer, if that was possible. He tilted my chin up to look at him, for I was still tiny and he so tall. He was easily a foot taller than me if not more. "Are we not passed asking?" Before I could respond he brought his lips to mine in a passionate, longing kiss. His hands pulled my face closer and I stepped on his feet, using them as a stepping stool. He backed up so we were so close to the bed, falling on it._

_Just then my father had to come in the room. "Amelia, who is this?"_

_From underneath the tall British man I bit my lip. Ben rolled off but clearly was not embarrassed. I got up from the bed and walked over to my father, Ben trailing behind me._

"_Sir, this is Benjamin Lazar."_

_Ben extended his hand to my father. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."_

_My father, as cruel as he was, just crossed his arms. "I can't say it's likewise Benjamin."_

_I bit my lip. "Ben is visiting from Harvard law school."_

_William Ozera was clearly not impressed. "So you left court." He said as a statement, not a question._

"_Yes sir." Ben answered his tone not what he used with me. "Being a lawyer is what I wanted to be since I can remember."_

"_Did you ask your family what they wanted you to be?"_

_He shook his head. "No sir. It was not their decision, it was mine."_

"_I see."_

_Apparently Ben saw that as a good thing so he relaxed a bit._

"_Listen here Benjamin. My daughter is might be the queen someday and she doesn't need some petty lawyer trailing after her, not keeping up with the bills. I think that you are a bad influence to Amelia I don't want her around you. Is that clear?"_

_Ben nodded, shocking me. "Yes sir, it's clear."_

_ A slight smile crept on my father's face._

_ "But I am not going to stay away from your daughter. I would like her someday to be my wife and have my children, if she would like. It is her choice to make and not yours. Since Amelia is now eighteen years of age you can't make her decisions for her anymore." He turned to me and took my face in his hands, kissing me like he did earlier, only I didn't return the favor for I was too shocked to move. "Till later, little Ozera." He turned to my father and gave him a slight nod. "Good day sir." _

_ Ben left and my father turned to me. "I do not want you near him Amelia."_

_ I nodded. "Alright sir. May I go get in the limo?"_

_ William nodded as I rushed past him, still processing all of what happened just then._

* * *

__I opened my eyes to find Ben staring at me, obviously not being able to sleep like the others.

* * *

**Authors** Note: Hello my lovely readers! My spell check/grammer check is not working right, just saying that off the bat. Please please please IM me about who's POV you wish to read from the train! As always, reviews keep writers block away! I want your opinion, good or bad! Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! -Emma


End file.
